Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace
by darksider82
Summary: Harry's war was done but his was just a prelude to what was come. Armed with his Godson, Mythos, Mentor, Trunk of guns, Grace and a Landlords daughter watch how Harry must save Team Free Will without being shot.
1. Chapter 1

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

**I**

They had won...The light had conquered over the darkness. But at great cost, Harry Potter the Man-Who-Won, The-Boy-Who-Lived was now the next Dark Lord...The basis of this fact? His two former money and knowledge grabbing friends known as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry smirked as he cleared Hogwarts grounds and apparated away. When he died in the Forbidden Forest he had been met by an impeccably black clad stranger with a white ring and white cane.

"_Ah, Harry Potter...I had a feeling I would be meeting you, Master." The stranger said bowing._

_Harry wasn't a fool, he could smell sarcasm from two miles off, as well as traitors, dicks and absolute bell ends. "Death, I had a feeling we'd be meeting here...Where am I exactly?"_

_Death smirked "You died...I thought I heard you say you were smart...apparently I was wrong."_

"_I know I'm dead Death...Is this Purgatory? Limbo? Hell's elevator lobby? Heaven's stairway? Some unknown not quite afterlife and not quite death?" Harry replied his temper finally cracking after a year on the run with two traitors._

_Death huffed "We are in Limbo...Purgatory is not the same as Limbo. Anyway you were hit by the killing curse and instead of it killing you...Tom Riddle killed his Horcrux...Now grant yourself lucky if you were three years later, this would have been a catastrophe for your world."_

"_How so?"_

"_You are a seal."_

"_A seal? I'm going out on a limb here based, seals for what? A cage? I don't exactly have faith in heaven or god."_

"_Correct...You're a seal to Lucifer's cage. Heaven exists as does god but he's on holiday somewhere."_

"_What now?"_

"_I can either let you pass on or send you back."_

"_Send me back...I'd rather go out trying to prevent the apocalypse rather than like this."_

That was that. Death had given him his ring, now armed with the ring, cloak and wand he was now the 'Master of Death'. It meant Harry could talk to Death and had a greater pull over who was reaped, besides Death would rather prefer being in 'Hands of a betrayed teenager' than an 'Impudent monkey'. Somewhere in America a young man sneezed several times.

Harry had made it to Gringotts and was marched to see Ragnok, the Goblin King of the Goblin Hordes in Britain. It turned out that Ragnok had learnt of the upcoming war between Harry Potter and Voldemort and had allowed Harry and his friends to slip into Gringotts, find the Horcrux and get out long before Voldemort arrived. Ragnok had let out a grating, booming laugh when he heard how the boy in front of him had escaped.

Harry then found just how rich he was (insert one of my other Harry is loaded inheritances or even put someone else's in as it plays no real effect in this fic) and just how far Dumbledore's meddling actually went from embezzling from his family and Sirius's to bribing the Weasley's and Hermione to be his friend. (Weasley's I get who the actual fuck blurts out Platform 9¾ in muggle place? That screams set up or someone is thicker than Crabbe and Goyle).

Harry transferred a small fortune into dollars and acquired a passport, visa and two drivers licenses and various other things that 'May help along the way'. Harry bowed in gratitude and left Gringotts, his next option go and see Andromeda and his Godson. With another crack he disapparated away as Ron and Hermione arrived screaming that Harry had turned dark after brutally slaughtering Tom Riddle.

Andromeda held Theodore next to her chest, sobbing quietly. Her daughter and son-in-law were dead and she heard rumours that her grandson's godfather was the up and coming Dark Lord. Then they heard the crack of someone apparating into the backyard Andromeda place Teddy in his crib and both Ted Tonks and Andromeda pulled out their wands and trained them on the door.

Harry steeled himself and placed his wands hilt first in his left hand and hammered on the door, it swung open. Two spells came flying at him, he instinctively rolled under them and chucked his wands away as he dived through the living room and into the kitchen. "IT'S ME! HARRY POTTER! I SOLEMNELY SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I MEAN NO HARM!"

The spell casting stopped "Harry, Ted told me of some rumours that were floating in Diagon Alley about you killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and becoming a Dark Lord."

Harry snorted "Yes I killed Tom Riddle, was the only one who could. They expected me to kill him through love! I didn't either way he's dead and I'm not…they now spun it to me being the bad guy…I've decided I have had enough of Wizarding Britain and that Florida is nice this time of year."

The elder Tonks's stared at the dark haired man "You're skipping out of Britain!? Will you be coming back?"

Harry snorted "I want to see the world…I want to be a teenager and actually have a bit of a childhood since this war has taken that from me and as for me coming back…maybe to see if Ron and Hermione are dead…Before I left, I actually came to see my Godson before I flee."

Andy nodded and Harry made his way over, he picked up the young baby and held him close. "I'm sorry you never got to know me…maybe when your older we'll be able to meet."

"Take him…" Harry turned around to find his wands being handed back to him.

"You want me to take him with me?"

"Yes, you don't know the wizarding world like we do…If anyone is rumoured to support you it is not known for them to be murdered. We've had good lives but we won't go without a fight. It'll be easier for us to resist if he isn't here…Take care Harry Potter and may the angel Castiel protect you."

Harry nodded Castiel was said to have been the Potter family guardian angel along with Azrael and Orion. They were three of the many warriors of heaven who interacted with humanity. Harry had always wondered why they hadn't helped save his family but shrugged it off. He survived and he would.

"May Cassiel and Balthazar guard you." With another pop Harry and Teddy left to never again set foot in England.

Three years past and Harry had changed drastically. Teddy and Harry both changed, Harry now stood at a solid 6'0 and Teddy was growing into fine young four year old. However somethings had changed, Harry learnt how to drive and repair cars both by magic and by hand; also his luck seemed to have polarised even more.

Thankfully his grasp over magic, salt and iron managed to protect his godson on more than one occasion. He had protected the child from a Wendigo, a Pennsylvania Wood Pine Devil that had attacked sixteen miles away from its natural habitat and finally a Rugaru.

It wasn't until he shot a methane tanks and an oil truck setting the Rugaru alight did Harry realise that the Supernatural monsters like Vampires, Werewolves which he knew were real and others were now extremely likely. He had acquired himself a Ford Mustang '65 plate, he didn't know why but that car just appealed to him.

He placed runes and seals around the car and trunk expanding the trunk so it could comfortably carry an entire arsenal of weapons. It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you. He had managed to acquire a large amount of mythos of various religions and languages and made contacts in the Hunting world after helping a guy named Robert Singer with a rather tricky Lamia.

_Flashback_

Bobby was thrown violently through the air, out of a window to come crashing down on a Mustang. "You okay?"

Bobby groaned "'course not you idjit…What you doing here?"

The teen groaned "I could ask you the same…" The teen then saw the young woman.

"Get in the back." He growled as Bobby rolled off the hood of the car.

"Why?"

"Lamia…get in…the…damn…car."

Bobby climbed into the front seat after noticing the back had a child in it. "Thanks kid…where are we going?"

"Away from her…I have questions for you."

Soon enough the three males were sitting in Bobby's rented motel room. "Thanks for the save…how did you know it was a Lamia?"

Harry snorted and began to divulge how he had deduced how it was a Lamia. "You're a hunter?"

Now came the tricky part in Harry's opinion, Bobby was trusting him but Harry had inadvertently boxed himself into a corner. "Mr. Singer, what I am about to divulge is about to shake your foundations and beliefs on witches."

Now Bobby was interested "Call me Bobby, kid…I'm listening."

"I am about to swear an oath on blood in a bronze bowl and I would like it if you did the same."

Harry pulled out a sharp silver knife and a bronze bowl and raked his hand over the blade spilling the ruby liquid into the bowl, shortly followed by Bobby. "I, Hadrian James Potter on the blood freely given and bound to by Robert Singer do swear on my freely given life to divulge the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so mote it be."

"I, Robert 'Bobby' Singer on the blood freely given and bound to by Hadrian James Potter; do swear on my freely given life to not react rashly or judgmentally based on Hadrian James Potter's answers so mote it be."

"So it has been spoken, so it has been said and let magic be our witness." Harry pronounced and the room flashed white.

With that Harry explained everything. Bobby stared in amazement and nodded only asking for clarification when he truly needed it. After Harry had finished his tale Bobby sighed.

"I'm not much of a people person but I know what's good for a toddler...four walls and a roof. You can repay me by helping me with calls, research and the business."

"I'm also a good cook."

Bobby cocked his eyebrows "We'll test that back home…so how do we kill the Lamia?"

"You have a blessed silver knife and I'll use a mixture of rosemary and salt in a rifle to keep her focused on me. You'll obviously have the same."

_End flashback_

Now here they were, Teddy curled up in an armchair with a stuffed wolf, stag and falcon toy. Bobby keeping a sharp eye on the infant and another in a book, on the phone talking to somebody called Dean.

Harry was in the kitchen, sawn of shotgun loaded with holy salt and holy silver rosemary in the chambers across his legs as he mashed steak and kidney into a pie dish before placing it in the oven.

Bobby's stomach rumbled; Harry wasn't kidding. He could COOK and the young man didn't mean ready meals but a proper pie, pasta bake and three course meal; it also helped that the guy was also handy with his hands and on the hunting side of things had an equally impressive collection of books and files. "I can cast protection charms if you want…On your books…Forty minutes until Pie is done." Harry said shutting the oven door and pulling out two beers.

"Sure…don't get me wrong having a sorcerer in the house is amazing but I've had a tough time with witches."

"I, Hadrian James Potter so solemnly swear to only ever draw my focus and use magic when in self-defence whilst on the property of Robert 'Bobby' Singer or when he gives permission." Magic built up as Bobby spoke "I accept your oath. Now do the damn charm you idjit…I need to tell you something."

Harry nodded and with a few flicks of his wands the charms went up "How do I know that they're not duds?"

Harry casually pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at a pile of books near the window and fired. A translucent shield erupted blocking the bullets, a bolt of fire; lightning and several other spells hit Bobby's extensive library causing no harm.

Then Harry heard it, the sound that only 60's make cars could make as they drove along "You know anyone who drives a Chevrolet Impala '67model?"

"The Winchesters…"


	2. Chapter 2

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

**II**

"The Winchesters?" Asked Harry confused as he picked up his godson and sat in the boy's chair.

"And their rifles, holy objects, and their stupidity." Replied Bobby taking a swig of beer, getting a groan from the teenage housekeeper, who in turn drunk deeply from the bottle.

"How bad are they?" Harry asked after twenty seconds, the engine was getting louder by the second.

"Dean the elder but smaller one more of a shoot first and think later…Sam, well you'll know who he is, don't like demons. They think the only way to deal with a situation is going straight forward and try not to get killed."

Harry groaned "Wonderful…now I know why Death sent me here…Let me guess they are also stoke on revenge because of something that happened to their father and mother."

Bobby nodded "How did you know about their mother and father? What do you mean Death?"

"…Something similar happened to me, forced into a war I didn't want to be in…As for Death, that is a long story not for this time or place… I would have joined this fight at some point, but things have forced my hand…"

Bobby nodded "Pie's done I think." Harry nodded and headed into the kitchen with Teddy on his shoulder.

Harry was tinkering in the kitchen, when Bobby opened the door. There was murmured exchange which Bobby finished with "…this one is…This one's whiskey."

"Thanks Bobby…We weren't sure if we should come." A voice said, Harry remained where he was then he heard the footsteps and two people entered the house.

"Bull…Your daddy's in trouble and he needs your help." Harry snorted, Bobby wasn't one to be this comforting or comforting as Bobby could be.

"Didn't you threaten to fill him up with buckshot last time? Cocked the shotgun an all?"

"John has that effect on people."

Harry had to fight back a snort, he got the pie out…Bobby was right it looked perfect.

"This book…never seen anything like it, this even legit." Another said.

"Totally legit Sam…Lesser Key of Solomon, a demon steps in it and they become powerless…Stops all demons."

Harry decided to make his appearance "Not exactly Bobby." Dean spun around his hand going for his gun as did Sam.

"Who are you?" Snarled Dean, Harry smirked at the man.

"I see what you mean Uncle…He ain't the sharpest tack in the box…Dean what do you feed your brother?" Harry asked making a very quick play with Bobby who nodded.

"Sam, Dean…put your guns away and take your hands off my nephew…He's technically my second cousin twice removed…but spare the technicalities, he turns up at my house in a beaten up mustang, trunk full of rifles, books, artefacts and godson…plus he's a good cook."

Sam let go "Sorry about that." Harry nodded before lashing out, snapped the gun from Sam's hand and flipped the taller man to the floor.

"Accepted…Dean put the gun down. I don't trust you besides my godson's head is right where you have your gun."

Dean lowered the gun "He's like us isn't he?"

Harry's eyes turned to slits "Get out…" He growled menacingly his hands sparking.

"Bobby…your cousin is witch! And you haven't ganked him!"

"It's wizard you moron…and no he hasn't 'ganked' me because I'm not a soulless bloody husk who made a deal you diminutive moron who thinks more with his balls than his brain."

"What's the difference? Witch? Wizard?"

Bobby stared "You two are idjits…believe me I would have killed him myself if I thoughts for a moment that he would cause any harm…He's not like the witches who make hex bags he's much more powerful. Heck he's sworn an oath not to harm me."

"Well isn't this sweet…Hello Harry, long time no see." Harry turned around to see a blonde haired demon holding his Godson.

"Meg wasn't it? Didn't you get the message the last time we met? What happened? Oh yes I buried you in an invisible Lesser Key of Solomon before I flooded it with holy rock salt...Now let my Godson go and maybe I won't skin the flesh off you this time."

Meg smirked "I don't think..." BANG everyone turned to see Bobby holding a rifle and a needle sticking in Meg's neck.

"Ketamine…Yeah surprised me too when Harry informed me that larger than human tranquilisers work on the Supernatural…Magical's pay handsomely for Wendigo ash…See you bloody idjits it pays to have sorcerer around." Exclaimed Bobby as Harry picked up the distraught Teddy and held him close.

"The kid's hair changed from black to white! What the bloody hell." Exclaimed Dean just clocking on, to Teddy's hair colour making Sam snort.

"He's a metamorphagus…It means he can change his hair/eyes/nose/skin colour and tone on a whim. He can't become another person perfectly that requires a potion and even that's temporary…" Explained Harry cocking the trigger back on his shotgun "…Can you please stop trying to kill me? You're going to need my help in the coming years."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sam suspiciously, Harry grinned as he looked Sam in the eyes seeing his pupils dilate and glaze over a tell-tale of psychics given demonic blood and has resulted in foresight.

"You may want to sit down prophet boy…You're about to have a vision in three, two, one." With that Sam collapsed on the floor.

"Relax…I know my stuff. Now let's find out what little miss blonde here knows about what you need to find out."

Sam came around a few minutes later, thankfully Dean and Bobby were still interrogating Meg. Harry cleared his throat as he placed a slice of pie on the table with a knife and fork with a jug of gravy. "What happened?"

"You had a vision gigantor…now sit down and eat your pie."

"Poisoned isn't it?"

"If I wanted to poison you I'd have done so…I've only given you a calming draught in the gravy…Still don't believe me? I, Hadrian James Potter do swear on my life, honour and magic that I have only added a calming draught into my gravy to relax Sam Winchester so mote it be." The light bloomed around him and Sam then saw Harry draw his wand and casually form a beam of light from it.

"Five kinds of magic users Borrowers; Naturals; Students; Elementals; Specialists…Stick around long enough and you'll be able to recognise them on sight." Sam shook his head and dug into the pie, he took one bite and began to pant.

"HOT!" Harry snorted and pulled out another beer.

"I know you idiot. I just cooked it."

Sam poured the gravy onto the pie and groaned "This is amazing…I've been here a couple of times when I was a kid but I don't remember their being three fridges and two freezers."

"Me…that's what happened, I saved Bobby's life from a particularly nasty Lamia a few months back…I came over here when I was seventeen…I learnt on my own about the supernatural, got a reputation with the humanoid ones. I just turned twenty when I helped destroy the Lamia and I've been here ever since…before you ask I'm a legit mechanic and engineer. I work as Bobby's employee, assistant, apprentice and cook/cleaner. I work for a roof over my head predominately for my godson. The work's good, I earn a bit of money which I use to pay for the extra fridges and freezers."

Bobby and Dean had finished up with Meg, when something caught Dean's nose "Is that pie?" Bobby's stomach grumbled.

"It definitely is…I think it's Harry's steak, ale, kidney and mushroom pie with a beef and onion gravy…That kid's cooking is one of the many reasons I keep him around." With that Bobby sped up and entered with kitchen to find Harry carving up the pie and placing it on hot plates with steamed vegetables.

"Bobby, Dean the other gravy is on the side behind me…that gravy has a very heavy relaxant in it for Sam."

"I'm fine Dean…I've been looking for any sort of contract or anything that Harry may exploit to harm us but all I found were these two sheets of parchment."

On the sheets of parchment was a dialogue

"**I, Hadrian James Potter on the blood freely given and bound to by Robert Singer do swear on my freely given life to divulge the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so mote it be."**

"**I, Robert 'Bobby' Singer on the blood freely given and bound to by Hadrian James Potter; do swear on my freely given life to not react rashly or judgmentally based on Hadrian James Potter's answers so mote it be."**

"**So it has been spoken, so it has been said and let magic be our witness."**

And

"**I, Hadrian James Potter so solemnly swear to only ever draw my focus and use magic when in self-defence whilst on the property of Robert 'Bobby' Singer or when he gives permission."**

"**I accept your oath. Now do the damn charm you idjit…I need to tell you something."**

"Surprised? Yeah, Harry knows how to tread on the side of caution when it comes to Hunters." Bobby said after swallowing a mouthful of pie.

"What's the plan Dean? Harry can I get more pie?" Asked Sam, visions took a lot out of him, more pie appeared on his plate. Harry stood up and cleared away his and Teddy's plates, despite not being able to converse fluently Teddy was pretty good at pointing out places of interests and in this case he was pointing out a place in central Nebraska out in the middle of nowhere.

"What's there Teddy?" Harry asked looking at the toddler being dwarfed by the atlas.

The half lycan shrugged "Road trip!" He called out, Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Fine let's go…I need to prepare the shields, sigils and wards…Bobby you know my number in case someone needs me. Standard rules I'll check in every 24-48 hours through either your various numbers or personal." Soon enough the Mustang was heading down the path, turning left and vanished into the early evening light.

Dean and Sam left shortly afterwards leaving Bobby to clean up the three plates, Harry and Teddy cleaned up their messes. "Take me home where restless go, reckless until the day I rest my bones. There's no use trying to save my soul. These angels burn with an eternal sympathy, don't say a word until you've heard their symphony." Sang Harry to a dozing Teddy with a loud rap/metal song playing over the radio, he didn't know who sang the song and didn't care…it was amazing and fitting in a way.

They had just entered Nebraska about forty five minutes ago taking the backroads, the backroads were absolutely treacherous but a brilliant back road driver to make it to Nebraska within three hours fifty.

Soon enough Harry saw it glowing the distance…it was a pub. A travelling pub for those who live on the back roads primarily hunters, Harry smirked his trust in Teddy was paramount. The boy seemed to be find things of critical importance such as five churches in Wyoming connected only by train lines, Harvelle roadhouse and Singer's Salvage Yard and a family in Wisconsin. Harry realised that the Salvage Yard was a Hunter base, the Roadhouse was another but Wyoming and Wisconsin were mysteries. Harry quickly rectified that with the use of several kilograms of nuts, water and honey he had conscripted several 'free elves' also known as 'House elves' to keep an eye on the churches in Wyoming and the family in Wisconsin.

Harry pulled up next to a red Chevrolet and got out, duffel bag and Teddy before heading into the bar. Thankfully silver provided only a mild rash for his godson when his godson was tested for silver Harry snapped.

"WEREWOLF PUP!" Screamed the Hunter going for his knife, Harry snarled in anger he placed Teddy on the bar, grabbed the man's knife hand and viciously and pushed backwards until a sickening crunch and pop was heard.

"Everyone listen up, check it out on your phones look up argentitas or silver rash. Not many people know to test for it by doctors…now in the duffle bag you'll find several pieces of paper."

Jo who was working in the kitchen just happened to come out to notice a man get flipped and slammed into the floor. She had a liscence for a shotgun and snatched hers from behind the counter "Everyone calm the fuck down or get out."


	3. Chapter 3

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

**III**

"How did I get into this mess?" Harry asked aloud. He and Teddy were seated or rather Harry was taped to a chair in the cellar in the middle of a devil's trap with Teddy resting at his feet.

"So who are you really?" Harry looked up to find himself looking at a muggle version of Molly Weasley.

"I'm Harry Potter-Black, this is my Godson Theodore 'Teddy' Remus Lupin. I'm his legal guardian both by nomination and by blood. I'm an aquantence/chef/apprentice/cleaner of Bobby Singer...I'm a natural born wizard, my Godson is Half Metamorphagus, Half Werewolf and natural wizard." Harry explained before focusing on the bottle of holy water in the woman's companions hands.

Harry remembered she was the one who got Teddy away from him and then judo flipped Harry to the floor, grabbed his bag and dragged down stairs with Teddy following willingly.

_Flashback_

_"Everyone calm the fuck down or get out." A girl called out cocking a shotgun. _

_Harry stared at the girl wonderment flickering through his eyes. He hastily let his opponent fall to the floor with a thump. The other hunters in the bar realised that it the girls statement was an order for everyone else to leave._

_They left quickly when the girl began to count. "Hey there little guy. I know you probably don't trust me but I'm going to need you to come with me." The girl said to Teddy who crawled away from her towards the safety of behind Harrys chest. _

"_Look thanks for that but my godson is really terrified right now. I understand the need for security so please I swear on my life and honour that I'm not going to do anything foolish or stupid."_

_The girl nodded "Considering I've got your arsenal of guns and various papers."_

"_Teddy you can trust her..." The moment Teddy departed from his back his world turned black._

_End Flashback_

Harry looked at the water and the salt "Pass 'em over...mix 'em." The woman stared at him and mixed the water and salt before walking over.

"Please no harm him." Teddy said softly looking up with big doe like eyes.

"I promise."

"Teddy they need to do this. What's your name?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ellen. Ellen Harvelle, the blonde trying to distract your godson is my daughter Jo." Ellen said with reluctance.

"Teddy, I'm going to need you to go with Jo. On the condition you won't harm him. It's not his fault for his parents." Harry pleaded he couldn't care what they did to him but he would make sure his godson survived.

"Drink this down, then we'll move on to the iron and silver tests."

Harry swallowed the disgusting mix cleared his throat "That was evil. Now we've assessed that I'm good with holy water and salt pass the iron and silver." These also provided no results and Ellen reluctantly cut him free.

"I don't trust you."

"Do you trust Bobby?" Harry retorted calmly.

"With Jo's life." Ellen replied without hesitation.

"Bobby trusts me. Heck you can call him if you want."

With that Ellen picked up the phone and dialled Bobby's number. "Singers Salvage and Repairs." She heard on the end.

"Bobby, its Ellen...No I'm fine, don't need information on a hunt. Do need information on a guy I've got tied up in my cellar."

Bobby sighed and sank into his favourite armchair with a beer "He pale like a ghost? black hair that looks like a rat nest? Piercing green eyes that could look demonic and have a kid with him?"

"Yup...Kid's adorable despite being a werewolf." Ellen replied.

"HALF WEREWOLF! SENSES AND STRENGHT WILL INCREASE ON FULL MOON! LIKES RAW STEAK!" He heard in the back ground.

"Sorry a half werewolf. Is it true?"

Bobby grunted something in response because the next thing Harry knew his bindings had been cut and Ellen had shaken his hand "Sorry about that. Names Ellen and welcome to the Roadhouse."

Harry grinned "Thanks Ellen, pleasure to make the aquaintance of a veteran hunter."

Ellen stared "How long have you been hunting?"

"Three years. First three things I killed in no particular order were a Pennsylvanian Pine Devil, Rugaru and a Wendigo oh and I saved Bobby from a Lamia." Harry explained as he went up stairs to find Teddy playing with his stuffed wolf and curled up on one of the sofa seats.

Jo looked up to see the boy she had knocked out walk out of the cellar with her mother. "He clean?"

Ellen nodded "He's a decent Hunter. Took out a Rugaru as one of his first three monsters. Also mentioned that he has some obscure morals which will lead him into conflict with more extre hunters...What is your plan?"

Harry shrugged "I'm looking for a semi-permanent residence mainly for my godson...I can pull my weight around."

Jo smirked and flipped her hair back "Can you cook? Clean?"

Harry gave her his dead eye stare "Yes. I've weened Bobby off fast food, canned food and ready meals. He can't live without my cooking which is a good thing because I make loads."

Jo smirked coyly "I think you're cute but don't get an ego now. Where are you from? You're definitely not American."

"England."

Jo and Ellen's eyes widened "Long way from home."

"Because of what I am and who I am and how tempermental where I used to live was. It was my best interest to grab my Godson and run."

"Enough chit...Get in the kitchen. I need burgers and fries." Ordered Ellen and the two teens headed into the kitchen.

"What sort of fries does your mother want?" Harry asked unsheathing a knife as he pulled out the bag of potatoes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jo curiously as she got out the burgers before she turned around to see Harry with a potato on the chopping board and knife in hand.

"Thick cut? Thin cut? Curly?" Harry asked as he began peeling the potato.

"Thick and Thin cuts."

Harry nodded and he began to work, the mound of potatoes that were unpeeled quickly changed to peeled and he began to half the potatoe's and then cut the halves into slices.

Harry finished chopping the potatoes into thin and thick cut chips "Jo, you fry the chips. I'll deal with the burgers."

"Get as many out of the freezer as you can." Instructed Jo, causing Harry to roll his eyes at the cute blonde.

"Got mince, onions, eggs, vegetable oil, rosemary and parsley?" Jo nodded and got out several 500g packs of good quality mince.

"You have 3kg of mince, I need six eggs, three onions, four table spoons of vegetable oil and handful of rosemary and parsley." Harry grinned as the ingredients were in a big mixing tray, pulling on some gloves he began mixing them together and then making the patties.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" A voice called. Jo yelped and Harry grabbed a knife to come face to face with Ellen.

"Cooking..."

"I only asked for you to get the burgers out the freezer along with the fries." Ordered Ellen causing Jo to gulp Harry stepped up.

"It was me. You run a bar, you serve food whilst I'm here I'll cook my way...Jo get these burgers on, Ellen I'll cook your way if your customers don't like my cooking."

The Hunters in the bar after sensing the all clear were surprised. When they ordered burgers and fries which were the main thing they could trust at the Roadhouse were amazed! They could tell when meat had been pre-packed but these were completely different.

The meat could easily contain three 9mm rounds and were so tender it was quite frankly delicious. "Ellen, I'd suggest you bring the price of the food up because it's delicious. Did Jo cook this?"

Ellen snorted "Richard my daughter can't cook this sought of thing. You know that could that came in…Don't worry Richard the guys clean. His kid's clean no possession and if you guys had actually looked at the certificates of birth and the doctors you would have found out that the kid has an allergic reaction to silver. You DO remember what happens when silver comes in contact with werewolves?"

"Yeah they smoke like they've caught fire…You mean the kid isn't a werewolf!" Exclaimed Richard has he paid out fifteen dollars for the two beers and his meal.

"I'd recommend heading north a few hours…Small town terrorised by a couple of poltergeists. It's your sort of speciality."

Richard nodded tipped more placed his hat on his head and he set off. Harry had just finished cooking and had grabbed two burgers and settled down next to Teddy who had woken up at the smell of food "Burgers?"

"Yup…"Harry replied slicing the burger into smaller fractions Harry was about to bite into his burger when he felt someone standing above him.

"Take a seat before I get tetchy."

The man quickly sat he was a well-built man African-American heritage "Names Gordon."

"The vampire hunter, I know of you. What can I do for you?" Harry asked his hand wresting on his thigh going for his concealed Glock loaded with blessed Holy water and salt hollow point rounds. All of his weaponry had been blessed by a man of the cloth, this man suffered from particularly disturbing visions of the Apocalypse.

_Flashback_

_Harry kicked the Poltergeist in the stomach and sent it flying down the stairs. "In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit into the Light I Command Thee!(1)" The priest looked on in horror as the foot of the stairs began to shimmer like a mirage._

"_INTO THE LIGHT! I! COMMAND! THEE! (2)" Growled Harry and the shimmering intensified._

_Father Brian grabbed his cross, brought up his shaky faith "Blessed be god father, son and holy spirit blessed be his kingdom, now and forever into the light I command thee (3)."_

_The shimmering disappeared to reveal a gaunt man cackling with insanity "Brother Sean! How could you!" Gasped Father Brian at the poltergeist, which cackled even more at the fear present._

"_Show no fear, feel no fear and hear no fear good father. Take these it's salt, petrol and a lighter and torch his bones…" Growled Harry as he slid on the resurrection stone_ _"…In the name of Mort and as his champion among man I bind you poltergeist."_

_Bindings of iron shot out of the stairs trapping the poltergeist down as not minutes later it erupted into flames. "What was that sir?"_

"_A poltergeist…I was looking for you Father…The name is Hadrian James Potter."_

_End Flashback_

It had taken several beers for the priest to bring up his visions, when Harry had told him that the father was a blessed of the lord by being given his visions of the future it had done several things. The first was harden the man's heart against evil and ignited the desire to ascend into the heavenly ranks.

_Flashback_

"_Before you leave Mr. Potter is there anything I can do?" Asked the priest as he began engraving a shotgun and pistol he had purchased with ancient writes onto the barrel._

"_I need you to bless my car and arsenal and could I get a confession."_

_The priest stared in shock as the boot opened up to reveal a massive hollowed out compartment concealing an entire arsenal of firearms. "What are you intending to do with all of this?"_

"_You shield the good people's faith from temptation of the Crossroads and the Pit. I defend humanity in general from all things. It's not the job of choice but it gives me satisfaction that the generation of tomorrow may not need to do such a chore."_

"_I can see your soul, it is pure white and garbed in black. You risk damnation…" _

"_I'd run the risk of damnation any time to save my godson…The generation before me made a mess and my lot have just cleaned it up…"_

"_I'll bless it…What are you going to do?"_

"_In the next two years you're services in exorcisms are going to be needed and sometime in 2009 the Apocalypse is going to begin…I've seen what you've seen father. The reason I need you to bless the armoury in my trunk is because 'demons run when a good man goes to war'(4)."_

"_Night will fall and drown the sun,_ _When a good man goes to war._ _Friendship dies and true love lies,_ _Night will fall and the dark will rise,_ _When a good man goes to war._ _Demons run, but count the cost._ _The battle's won but the child is lost (5)." Brian finished looking at Harry's shocked face._

"_It's an old poem. I take it you're the good man?"_

"_Good? Doubt it. But yes I'll fight."_

_End Flashback_

Father Brian had left the church and acquired himself an Chevrolet and was supposedly racking up a demonic exorcism count that could rival an angel.

"I need a partner for a hunt." Gordon explained trying to a slice of Teddy's burger. Teddy snarled at the intrusion getting a smirk from Harry.

"That boy needs some manners." Snarled Gordon going for his knife to find he was staring down the barrel of a Glock that was loaded and a deathly serious Harry staring back at him. Several clicks were heard as the entire bar had their guns trained on the two hunters.

"You need to stop feeding your colleagues to Vampires. The group in question are vegetarian, let this be clear. If they harm humanity they are fair game if they don't you leave alone. Have you got that you bloody spanner? Now get out and never come back." Harry growled as his forth finger was went towards the trigger.

**Authors Note  
(1) From the bible and Constantine  
(2) Constantine revealing Gabriel  
(3) Bible and Constantine  
(4) and (5) Doctor Who Series 6 episode 7: A Good Man Goes to War  
Brian- Imagine Constantine except the smoking and cab**


	4. Chapter 4

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

**IV**

"You wouldn't shoot me?" Mocked Gordon turning to all of the Hunters with their firearms pointed at the Vampire specialist.

"Gordon get out of here before I decide to shoot you." Harry replied cocking the hammer on his handgun.

"Gordon get the hell out of my bar." Ordered Ellen holding her shotgun steadily ready to unload onto the sociopathic vampire hunter.

Gordon knew when he was beaten, he hastily packed up and left his money on his table and stalked out. "What an arsehole unca Harry?" Harry spun around to see his godson blush.

"Theodore Remus Lupin-Black what did you just say?" Harry asked quietly, Teddy shook in fear. Harry never hit him at all just stopped him from having pudding or steaks on his Full Moon Fits.

"A bad word unca. Sowwy." Whispered the boy, Harry pulled the three year old to him.

"Don't use that language in public save for you have done something stupid..." Harry said getting nod in reply.

"...Like if I drop something on my foot?"

"Exactly...Listen Teddy, I have a job to do and it's not a SAB job."

"I'm going to have to stay here."

Harry turned to Ellen "Ellen I have a job with a friend of mine, I have a very good idea what it is...Basically."

Ellen grinned at the stuttering teen "Sure I'd love to keep him here. By the way since you're between jobs both normal and supernatural I'm taking you on as my chef." Harry grinned and tears were rolling down his face.

"Thanks, Ellen I really mean it." He said, then everyone heard it.

It was the sound of Twisted Sister's We're Not Gonna Take It, Ellen nodded her head to the music and her eyes widened as a Black Chevrolet Captiva rolled into the Road House the plate had D0wn 5p1r4l(1) written on it.

The door opened and a young man in his early twenties climbed out garbed in clothes of a priest save the collar and wearing a trenchcoat, carrying a shotgun entered the bar. "Can we help you father?" Asked Ellen curiosity evident in her voice.

The father chuckled "You can ma'am, I'm no longer a Priest the names Brian. Brian Walker no relation to Gordon or Paul respectively..."

"You're Constantine!" A Hunter called out randomly causing Brian to turn to face him.

"Yeah that's me...You're that punk who thought he could take on a vampire with a machete and holly stake! How'd that turn out?"

The Hunter sank into his seat "Broken arm, three broken ribs and fifty dollars."

Harry snorted "What's the fifty for Brian?"

"Him buying me my beers." Brian retorted before pointing the shotgun at the younger man.

"Been looking for you...One why give me that name of Constantine? Two I need your help, vast amounts of sulphur coming off a town about three mile back. It screams demon."

Harry looked at him blankly "Why come and get us? You're a man of the cloth, they hate possessing priests. Surely five or six demons wouldn't be that hard."

Brian gulped "I SAW IT, enough smoke to block out the sun. People's eyes turning black and a little girl with white eyes."

Harry gulped "I'm in...Anyone else want to take on a town?"

Three more hunters nodded "Yeah why not. What's the worse that can happen?" One of them asked and Brian smirked.

"How about Book of Revelations and Armageddon/Apocalypse."

That caught everyones attention "The apocalypse! These guys could cause the apocalypse!"

Harry groaned "More like that's the long term plan. But that's not for two years or so according to him." Harry explained jabbing a finger at Brian.

"I get visions of what is most likely to come and ever since I turned twentytwo I have been recieving visions of the Apocalypse...Now let's go." The five hunters departed the bar with Harry bringing up the rear.

"Jo fancy seeing movie later on when I come back."

Ellen stared at the boy "Don't you mean IF you come back."

Harry shook his head "When I come back. Look up Demon's Run. Teddy I'll see you shortly."

The five hunters headed east in a two car convoy it was apparant that the three who joined them had some experience with exorcisms. Harry was going because of his holy armoury and quick reflexes "Brian are you sure you haven't brought me along because I accidently let slip to that Poltergeist that if he didn't go to hell Constantine would deport his ass down salt shell express."

Brain snorted "Yes and No. Yes despite the nickname sticking it is funny walking upto a possessed adult and go 'Names Constantine, John Constantine release her or be deported'. Used to work all the time until just recently. The no because you're possibly one of the few Hunters that are able to mass exorcise."

Harry nodded "Seems reasonable Brian..." His eyes widened as he looked the man over and the cigarette in his mouth "...When did you start smoking?"

"Since I put some bitch called Meg back to hell with an exorcism and 38 leg jean knee into her pretty stomach...Only ten a day."

"Only speeds up your impending lung cancer by ten." Harry grumbled before creating an orb of fire on his finger tip and igniting the cancer stick.

The two cars pulled up and the five got out, Harry opened his duffel bag and strapped on what appeared to be six straps of chord which rapidly turned into a massive gun harness. Harry strapped six glocks, two shotguns an AR-15 and a knife along with his wand. "Dude, how much crap do you need?"

"A lot...I have a godson to look out for...Now are we doing this?" Harry asked to see the trunk lid slam shut.

The five made their way into town, Harry extended his senses his invisibility cloak hidden in a pocket inside of his jacket, ring on his finger and elder wand which he thought he had snapped nestled on his forearm. "Whole town is dead...no natural life aura's at all." He whispered getting a resigned nod from the former priest.

"What the hell? How?"

"I unfortunately have the ability to see aura's and pierce the veil of normality. I see things for what they really are." Harry explained to get a 'I see dead people...I see dead people' from one of the other hunters.

"Everyone listen we go in we call out we have Constantine and order them to leave...if they don't well we deport them." Harry ordered as they entered the town.

"Who have we got here? More people for the war?" Mocked a demon it's eyes flashing black.

"No mate...Five Hunters looking to do a job. Now one second sonorous. ALL RIGHT IDJITS! LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD! WE HAVE CONSTANTINE WITH US AND ALL YOU FUGLY SONS OF BITCHES ARE SCREWING WITH THE BALANCE! NOW YOU HAVE THREE OPTIONS 1) VACATE YOUR HOSTS AND RETURN TO HELL NICELY! 2) WE DEPORT YOUR ASSES VIA EXORCISM! 3) WE SALT AND BURN YOU NASTY FUCKS! QUITETUS!" Harry finshed his declaration as Brian joined him.

The demon looked at the priest "Fuck Lilith, I'm outta here." With that a column of smoke erupted from the man's mouth and the corpse collapsed onto the floor.

Then shit hit the fan several demons came rushing out of the surrounding houses, eyes black and from Harry's vision some had stumps for wings. These could either fly or were really good jumpers. Harry pulled out his glocks and he began to chant

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_  
_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_  
_infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_  
_omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._  
_Ergo draco maledicte_  
_et omnis legio diabolica_  
_adjuramus te._  
_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_  
_eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._

_Vade, Satana, inventor et magister_  
_omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis._  
_Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,_  
_contremisce et effuge, invocato a_  
_nobis sancto et terribili nomine,_  
_quem inferi tremunt._

_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine._  
_Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire_  
_te rogamus, audi nos._  
_Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,_  
_te rogamus, audi nos._

_Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo._  
_Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem_  
_et fortitudinem plebi Suae._  
_Benedictus deus. Gloria patri."_ (1)

As Harry booted a demon in the face with a trainer several demons fell to the ground twitching and combusted into black smoke. Harry ducked as demon charged him with his back turned, he could see demons coming at him in all directions, Brian saw Harry duck and promptly unloaded two shotgun shells of holy rock salt into the meatsuit's heart "Resquieta in Pace." (2)

Harry dropped his two glocks and brought out two more as he shot a demon family of four consisting of mother, father and two teenage sons charging out of a nearby house.

_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino_  
_qui fertis ascendit____super caelum_  
_caeli ad Orientem_  
_Ecce dabit voci suae__vocem virtutis,_  
_tribuite virtutem deo__._ (3)

This ritual came from one of the three other hunters that had accompanied Brian and Harry to the little town of about three thousand demon hosts. Then she came, there was a shriek of pain as one of the Hunters suddenly disentegrated into a fine powder.

"What the fuck! RUN AWAY!" The second hunter shouted from Harry's left, the hunter began to glow and suddenly exploded into an orb of white light; Harry dove for cover inside of a house, instinctively flicked his knife out to see himself face to face with a child demon.

"Are you my daddy?" (4) The demon child asked in a sing song voice, causing Harry to gulp and scramble away. A shotgun clicked and the child fell backwards it was Andrew the third hunter of the team of three.

"You alright there Harry?" He called his Irish accent showing, Harry nodded scrambled to his feet.

"I faultered for the first time against demons...It possessed a small child. I imagined my godson, the other two hunters who were with you they've been killed by a little girl demon."

"I know they have Harry, I killed them." Harry jumped back to see Andrew's eyes coloured white.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_

omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  
Vade, Satana, inventor et magister..." (5)

Harry found himself being hurled across the room into the oven, his guns and knife scattering all over the place. "Now there's no need for that nasty little exorcism now. I just want to introduce myself to you...My name is Lilith and I've heard you Harry Potter travel with the Winchesters."

Harry spat blood out onto the floor as he contemplated his situation he was fucked "Nice to meet you Lilith. Now tell me why you think I travel with the Winchesters?"

"Our spies have seen the three of you together."

"I only work with them and repair their cars." Harry said gobbing up more blood as a blue eyed demon kicked him in the ribs.

"Well I guess that's our buisness concluded then."

"Indeed it is Lilith. Blessed be god father, son and holy spirit blessed be his kingdom, now and forever into the light I command thee and to the pit I send thee." A gruff voice said before a series of deafening bangs were heard.

Lilith screamed as did her bodyguards as they vanished in plumes of blue and white smoke as darkness filled Harry's vision he saw Brian rushing towards him "Thanks...Constantine."

Harry passed out fading into unconsiousness and the next thing he knew he was waking up in a bed. _"Is that a damp rag on my head? Are my ribs...bandaged?" _He opened his eyes to see Jo asleep in the chair next to him "Jo..."

Jo woke up "You're awake! I wasn't expecting you to be up for another day or two...How'd the hunt go? What was it? What caused your injuries?" She babbled as the door opened and Ellen walked in with a fretting Brian.

"What were you against?" Asked Ellen curiously.

**AN**

(1,3 and 5) are Exorcisms from Supernatural

(2) is Ezio's prayer from Assassins Creed

(4) A parody of 'Empty Child' Doctor Who


	5. Chapter 5

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

**V**

Harry swung his legs out of bed revealing the fact he was only clad in boxers, with a flick of his wrist his jeans shot towards his legs and he wriggled them on.

"Demons and massive demonic possession...From what I remember we didn't encounter just black eyed demons but we also fought blue and a white eyed demon."

Ellen's eyes widened "Strengths? Weaknesses? Anything vital?" She questioned if their were more demons than black eyed ones the Hunter Network needed to know.

"Black eyesm from what I could tell they were the rank and file of demonic hordes, don't like iron, salt or holy water and they especially hate exorcisms and demonic traps. Enhanced strength, endurance standard Supernatural encounters...Blue eyed demons from what I could tell they're bodyguard demons...Iron no real effect neither was rock salt or holy water able to use telekinesis no idea about Devil traps. Exorcisms are a possibility but you're going to need some older exorcisms and as for the white eyed demon; Lilith likes possessing children. Best start running as nothing works on her."

"How did you get away?" Asked Ellen curiously.

"Constantine with his Cloth grade salt gun, my advice if it comes to any demons that aren't black eyed, run like hell is chasing you. That is the only way that you're going to survive them...Now am I aloud out of bed?"

Ellen nodded and pulled Harry to his feet "I like you Harry...I don't know why but I get the feeling I can trust you...If I can trust you which I find hard to do I can possibly trust you with Jo's life." She explained getting a nod from Harry.

Jo had made herself scarce the moment Ellen had entered the room, Teddy had burst into tears earlier on during his nap time and Ellen had been looking after the baby, she then realised why Teddy was crying; the boy had an exceptionally close bond with his guardian.

Teddy had stopped crying the moment Harry had come back only to start bawling again when Brian had brought Harry's body into the pub. Jo was bouncing Teddy on her knee when Harry staggered down stairs boots on and pulling on a baggy shirt "Hey Teddy, Jo...Date still on?"

Jo shook her head and grinned "You've got guts scaring me like that and then asking me for a date...But yes. Impress me." With that Jo flicked her hair back and stood up revealing her form fitting jeans and shirt "Am I alright? Do I need to get changed?"

Harry smirked "Nay you're fine. It's a simple first date with possibly a standard Supernatural date as well." Jo's eyes glistened.

"You mean a hunt?" She whispered excitedly.

"It's only a simple salt and burn, I investigate all my hunts. At most this'll be a vengeful ghost and at worst a housefull of poltergeists if its a house haunting." Harry said checking his two glocks and a twin knives.

"And if it isn't?"

"We run like hell and get some burgers after the film. It's film, burgers, hunt and then burgers again...Providing your mother agrees with me taking you out."

Ellen had entered the main area of the bar, she had entered during Harry's plan to take her daughter hunting. Considering the equipment she had to peel off his body to get him into bed a salt and burn would be simple enough for Jo to get her feet wet. The location Harry had found had been melenticulously researched by him so he had a very good idea of what to expect. "I know what you're planning with my daughter. I don't want her getting involved in hunting but if thats what she wants and I can verify the hunts she goes on with you I'm grudgingly accepting about it."

Jo grinned "Let's go...Let's go."

Harry and Jo headed out the bar, Harry opening the boot and lifting the interior of the trunk Jo's eyes widenedl; he had an arsenal of weaponry that rivalled Rufus Turner except that Harry had a nicer car.

Harry turned the engine over and the pair drove off as they headed into town Jo and Harry asked questions about each other and lives or rather Harry's before he came to America and started hunting.

They pulled up outside the movie theatre and pulled into the parking lot when Jo groaned "Oh shit Mark, Dennis and Colin...I didn't want to see them."

"Who are they?"

"Assholes who I attended school with and made the mistake of dating one of them." Jo explained as she got out of the car.

Then one of the boys looked up "Moving up in the world eh? Harvelle? What number bloke is this?"

"The bloke that would break your ribs without a second thought if you don't back off." Harry growled locking his car and walking over.

The three boys stared at Harry dumbly and reached into their pockets and pulled out little folding blades "We ain't afraid to gut you like a fish."

Harry snorted and reached inside his jacket and pulled his own the boys paled "Run." Harry whispered and the boys fled.

Harry stashed his knife in his forearm and placed several spells on it mainly so it wouldn't stand out and the pair slid in to watch something called Saw II the joys of having a fake ID.

To say the least Harry who had kicked in a Rugaru's door to gain access to it's basement freezer as the house had been converted from a slaughter house to find the remains of humans and humans hung up around the house; rushed into a Wendigo's den to find his godson who had used accidental magic to apparate into his car; the den was a similar state to the freezer except harder on the nose. The film had Harry faintly green around where his gills had been when he had used gillyweed.

Jo had found the film exceptionally disturbing but stuck it out when she realised that Harry also looked pretty ill. The film finished and the pair left the cinema in a seemingly controlled manner, Harry turned the corner and promptly sank to his knees throwing up the soda, cheesy nachos and m&amp;m's he had bought in the cinema "Weak stomach to blood and guts?" Mocked Jo.

"Ever looked in a Wendigo den? Or a Rugaru's? Look in one of them and then watch that film." Growled Harry as he spat up a wad of phelgm.

The pair trudged back to Harry's car and Jo drove them to the nearest diner the pair entered the diner and Jo placed Harry in a chair. "What happened to you?" Asked a waitress curiously.

"Saw II reminded me of two rather sadistic situations I found myself in." Harry rasped "Your best burger and fries please two of them with three beers and a soda. Jo? What you having?"

"Southern Fried Chicken Burger and Fries with two beers and a soda."

"A lot of alcohol? You don't look old enough."

Harry pulled out his wallet "Inherited that gene from my tragically deceased parents...Jo doesn't look it because again genetics." Harry replied holding out his ID.

Jo was surprised at how much Harry could eat the first burger had disappeared within minutes shortly followed by the second the piles of fries were next to an impressive amount of tomato ketchup.

Harry downed four of the five beers "You're driving Jo." Jo nodded and the pair finished their beers and soda's before leaving the diner as they went trouble bit them in the ass.

"SOME PLEASE HELP!" Harry and Jo turned around to find a man stumbling out of his car, his family following in hot pursuit.

"What's the problem?"

"Our house…it's haunted. Our things are being moved around we are being slammed into walls. Hell it even killed our dog. We need help. We need God's help." Begged the man tears running down his face; Harry sighed.

"This was the hunt I researched it wasn't this bad when I checked." Harry whispered.

"Poltergeist? Vengeful ghost?" Asked Jo curiously making Harry gulp, he shook his head it couldn't possibly be that bad.

"What's your guess…" Harry turned to the man "…Of course we'll help. Let me get my car and you take us to the house and we can go from there."

"Won't god help us?" Begged the woman getting a groan from the teenaged son who looked the young hunters up and down.

"If there is a god…he probably isn't allowed to interfere with us…You guys really need to read your bible if you preach for god's help. We're possibly the best thing you're going to get."

"You two are blessed by the lord aren't you?" Questioned the man getting a shrug from Harry his face turned purple "What do you mean you don't know! It's a simple yes or no answer young man!"

Harry snapped and he pulled out a glock from his coat and pulled the hammer back "I…DO…NOT…KNOW…AS…I'M…AN…ORPHAN…Now me deciding to kill you is a simple question. You're running down the street screaming about a haunted house and my girlfriend and I graciously offer our services to deal with it and you immediately criticise and question us on our faith and upbringing? Now get in your bloody car and take us to the house and could someone tell me the history of the house." Harry growled putting his handgun back into his coat.

"Michael, I'll go with them…You take Ben and Grace with you."

"But Michelle they're…"

"They're volunteering to help us Michael and that is that." Snapped the newly named mother; soon enough Harry was in the drivers passenger seat listening as Michelle informed them about the house.

"It's an old 18th century house…It got demolished and then rebuilt during the American Revolution. My five times great grandmother bought the house and we've kept it in the family. However the problem with house is that there have been eighteen murders in the house, none of the bodies were cremated just chucked out into a ditch." Michelle explained getting a grunt from Harry.

"Ma'am you have to understand from what this sounds like you have a congregation of ghosts in the house…"

"Ghosts? You think its ghosts?"

"I specialise in this sort of thing ma'am…Now ghosts can become vengeful from time to time and that can be caused by a myriad of things from not liking how their descendants act, trapped because they cannot move on. As a result some transform into poltergeists. If it's a congregation of ghosts it's a simple job…vengeful spirits still relatively simple but a congregation of poltergeists well this is going to suck."

Michelle stared at the back of Harry's head "If its going to be too much…"

"It's not going to be too hard…what my boyfriend means is Poltergeists depending on their age can throw anything the size of a five year old child to a 4x4 on a whim…Apparently there was a poltergeist in Rwanda that threw several elephants."

By now the two cars had arrived at the manor house and Harry's eyes widened "It's a congregation all right. You've got about twenty of them in the house."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Ben nervously, Harry smirked and lifted the lid to the trunk and lifted up the underneath the bottom of the trunk.

"Hex bags, spades, petrol, salt, lighter, matches, salt guns, holy water, iron spikes." Harry murmured to himself as he pulled the stuff out of the trunk Grace's eyes widened.

Jo smirked "What now?" She asked curiously.

Harry handed her three spades, the petrol, salt and lighter "You, the kids and the parents are going to go salting and burning."

"You can't dig up our land!" Screamed Michael, Harry smirked and offered him an iron rail.

"Either help them or grab an iron rail and help me inside."

"What are you going to do?"

"Send them on…Now either be helpful or be useful."

"They're the same thing." Retorted Michael with a smirk.

"Helpful means you're going to help us. Useful means you're going to be bait. Help or be bait." Countered Harry a sadistic grin on his face, he loved messing the husband.

"What happens if I choose bait?" Asked Michael not liking Harry's twisted grin.

"You die." Harry finished with a shrug before heading to the house.

Jo handed her shovel to Michelle before heading into the house.

Harry and Jo entered the house when they were greeted by a chair and table flying at them with colossal speeds. "Protego maximus!" Whispered Harry and a powerful shield erupted from his hand deflecting the objects away.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah a hole in all four walls and use an exorcism ritual...They say the bones of their ancestors are buried...They were cremated." Harry explained before he was thrown into the wall.

Jo screamed, drew her gun and fired several rounds into the on coming Poltergeists. "Jo, you can do it." Harry gurgled as several knives were levitated and brought into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

**VI**

Jo gulped when she saw the knives, she needed to act fast to save her boyfriend. But she was clamming up with shock _"Don't panic...Whatever you do don't panic." _She told herself, it was the first thing her mother had explained to her about hunting and that was hunting anything be it supernatural or buck.

"_Harry's filled one wall in with the hexbags and I've done one. We need to do the wall he's trapped on and the wall in the kitchen." _She told herself, she grabbed Harry's salt gun and fired it at the floating knives.

The rounds connected with four of the knives but the other two were hurled they nailed Harry to the wall both embedding in his hands making Harry groan in pain. Jo made her way to the wall where Harry was impaled and with a thump, the wall gave way and she shoved the hex bag in.

Suddenly Jo was slammed into the wall and strung up much like Harry, her shirt had been ripped with her fighting the poltergeists revealing a form fitting tee underneath the ripped shirt "What's the plan?" Gasped Jo trying frantically not to panic.

Harry saw the knives levitate up and shoot towards Jo "PR...PROTEGO!" Harry shouted, the shield materialised deflecting the knives away from Jo but unfortunately a side effect of a wandless spell it relied on a clear defined shaped. Harry groaned as another knife buried itself in his chest sticking in his ribs not going any further with another buried in his shoulder.

"You should never have come!" Moaned one of the Poltergeists.

Harry snorted "Well you shouldn't have attacked your descendents now BY THE NAME OF THE...!" Harry moaned as a knife was buried into his stomach perferating his his diaphragm.

Jo remembered the 'Poltergeist dispelling incantation' it was a simple one you just had to have faith in what you were saying and it should happen in one way or another "LORD ALMIGHTY! I ORDER YOU BACK TO THE AFTERLIFE!"

The Poltergeists smirked at the girl "Nice try. You're friend is dying and now you're going to die."

"_Use your power Harry!" _A voice called from deep within Harry's mind.

Harry groaned he could feel his life draining from him _"What power? I don't have any power."_

"_Yes you do! You have to have faith! You've used the power in the church! BELIEVE!" _The voice commanded before vanishing.

Harry concentrated and he passed out as warm power washed over him, Jo out of the corner of her eye saw Harry fall still _"It would be wise for you to shut your eyes." _Voice told her and she did so.

Then she felt it, the power filled with warmth of the sun, mixed with rage and anger. It felt bright and warm as well as cold and harsh it felt like perfect equilibrium the Poltergeists screamed as their presences were destroyed by this incredible majestic power. Jo opened her eyes and suddenly she pitched forward landing on her face, she rolled to one side as the knives came out of Harry's body and he fell to the floor and at the last second it looked like he floated down and landed in a crouch.

She looked at the wall and where Harry had been impale looked like the faint outline of wings "Is it done?"

Harry groaned the stab wounds in his clothes visible but the marks on his skin were gone, he sniffed the air "Yup...Feels warmer in here to."

Jo then remembered the latin and the weird energy he had used before the warmth hit the house "What were you using earlier? That 'protego' I mean? I'm not dumb, mom taught me latin and that I think meant shield."

Harry nodded "I'm a true magic user...I'll explain more later." He murmured as the pair left the house, Harry flicking his wand and repairing Jo's shirt.

"Is it done?" Asked Michelle as she saw Harry limp out of the house bag on his shoulder.

"Yes...Sorry about the mess if their is any. Those poltergeists were powerful, chucked Jo and I around like we were dolls." Harry rasped as he hobbled to the passenger seat of his car.

Michelle grinned slightly "How much for the job?"

"Michelle is it really...I mean they aren't." Protested Michael.

"Call it $500 and we'll be on our way...Mr. Grace, once we've been paid I want you to take maximum offence to this 'Don't Come near us or come to the Roadhouse'." Harry growled as he climbed into the car and adjusted the seat.

The pair got the money and they drove off "Burgers?" Asked Harry getting shake of the head from Jo.

"Is it wrong to say I just want to go home? I had fun but that job wasn't..."

"Wasn't as controlled as I thought. Yeah it's true I chose that job because it seemed relatively easy."

Jo grinned "Don't worry my mom won't kill you. She'd prefer the fact that you admitted the mission went belly up but you got us out..." Jo didn't finish as Harry nodded.

"Jo, I know I ran my mouth a bit earlier saying you were my girlfriend..."

"If you dare ask that question you can hike." Jo replied with a grin as they neared the Roadhouse.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Bobby and Ellen sitting on the porch of the bar, as did Jo. Harry literally fell out of the car and staggered towards the duo, Ellen saw Harry's state and rushed out to meet him, grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs as Bobby splashed him with holy water and knicked his arm "It's them. You okay kid?"

Harry chuckled "Recovering from perfersted diaphragm and a crucifixion caused by poltergeists...Jo is unharmed saved for ripped jeans and first hunt nerves...Job went belly up but we survived and completed it."

Ellen pulled Jo into a hug "I'm glad that you both survived."

"Bobby why are you here?" Asked Harry slightly nervously.

"You know the Winchesters...They're kinda in hospital."

Harry grunted "What happened? They dead?"

Bobby snorted "Eighteen Wheeler vs. Impala...Wheeler wins everytime. No-ones dead as I know of, Sam is the least injured of the three whereas John and Dean are in beds."

"John?"

"Father..." Bobby said with a grin seeing Harry groan and swear in three different languages.

"Which one takes after him the most? What's his attitude like to the supernatural?"

"Breathes wrong it's dead/Shoot first...interrogate never and Dean." Harry groaned and his eyes turned dark green as he guessed Bobby's reason for appearing out of the blue.

"You need me to do something utterly moronic to prevent the family of stupidity living upto the nickname? At the risk of my neck? I'm sorry has the whiskey gone to your brain? I'm one of what they HUNT!"

"But you saved my life Harry. Heck you should have died..." Jo stopped and the former hunters stared at the dark haired teen.

"How'd ya die?"

"Perferated diapragm got better some how...Had worse...I 'spose I need to inform you three about something before I go and rescue dumb, dumber and even dumber."

"Whose dumb?" Asked Jo curiously as the four entered the bar.

"Sam; when you meet them you'll be able to guess which one he is. Dumber and even dumber are the other two haven't met one so I can't judge them."

Ellen slammed her hand on the table "Explain your death but not death."

"Okay I'm natural born sorceror, I use a wand for my magic but in exceptional circumstances I don't need one. However someone or something; generally called Death created three items known as the Deathly Hallows which were an Unbeatable wand, Ring of resurection/Ring of spirit calling and a cloak of invisibility. These three items were given to my distant ancestor and uncles, three brothers..." Harry began when Bobby cut him off.

"Encounter death after avoiding a trap of some sort on All Hallow's Eve or some such bogus..." After seeing a nod Bobby grinned "...Typical cliched horror children tales. Death congratulates them and offers them a gift and first brother wants a wand that is unbeaten and as a result said wand leaves a trail of bodies wherever it goes. Brother two wants the ring for some reason but nothing can bring back the dead and thus Death has two whilst the third wants the cloak and survives until the end of his days..."

Harry grinned "...Hands the cloak to his son and greets Death like an old friend. That's the story, all three are real. I happened to win the wand, given the ring and inherited the cloak. I'm now the 'Master of Death', Death has no master...Not sure what all three hallows do together but anyway's I had an Out of Body Experience, Death told me as long as I don't die after four more years of existence my death will be normal. However should I live and then die my death breaks a seal."

Ellen nodded as did Jo but it was Jo who asked "A seal to what?"

"Something we DEFINITELY don't want opened, do you have any ideas?"

Harry suddenly then looked older than his twenty years of age "Worst case scenario full blown Apocalypse. Best case scenario utter destruction of a continent."

Jo gulped "Why do I have to fall for the dangerous guys."

Harry grinned "Dangerous ones are more fun...Well I need to rescue stupididity from themselves."

Harry sped away leaving Bobby, the Harvelles and four other Hunters at the bar "Harry's a good man, I like him." Ellen murmured to her daughter who blushed and headed upstairs to look keep an eye on Teddy.

Harry hurtled through the night hoping that he wouldn't be too late, he wandlessly summoned his portable mechanic toolbag which contained five times the amount of tools it shouldn't have been able to. He slid into hospital car park grabbed his tool bag before storing two shotguns and two handguns inside.

He arrived outside the hospital just as Sam left pulling out his mobile "Sam! It's me Harry, Bobby sent me...We..."

Sam grinned "We met at Bobby's, you gave me pie and calming gravy along with pie...Listen I need your help. My father gave me a list of things to get; Acacia, Oil of Abrameli, some scented candles and unblemished chalk...Never told me...What is it?"

"Sam, you're old man is insane...What does he want them for?"

"He said it was for an exorcising ritual..."

Harry punched the wall "Not an exorcising ritual a summoning ritual. I knew this was bad news the moment you said Acacia and oil of Abrameli."

"Who is he summoning?" Asked Sam nervously.

Harry shrugged "Is their any reason why a demon tried to total you with an eighteen wheeler?"

"Samuel Colt's colt, the..."

"Ultimate killing device save for the Blade of a thousand Kurds or in fact any weapon made by the Kurds or made in Feudal China and Japan the deities over their REALLY hate Western deities but that's for another time." Harry said before his eyes turned cold and he fixed the younger and taller Winchester in the eye.

"Why should I allow your father to summon this demon?"

Sam stared at the man in front of him "Which demon?"

"Azazeal the Yellow Eyes."


	7. Chapter 7

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

**VII**

"Azazeal the Yellow Eyes! The SAME yellow eyes that ruined MY LIFE! My father wants to SUMMON him. Is HE INSANE!" Exclaimed Sam pacing outside the hospital, Harry wrested against the window.

"Quite possibly yes to the last part of your rant or he's a complete and utter moron. I'm here to give you the stuff he needs and be back home in bed with my girlfriend. I'd rather not be around when Azazeal's face shows up." Harry said handing the ingredients over and headed back to his car.

"Why? Are you scared of Azazeal?" Mocked Sam trying to get an emotional response from the younger teen.

"I'm more scared of what he can do than the bastard himself darling. He definitely doesn't like me because I put his daughters meatsuit through a Japanese woodchipper...Word of advice woodchipper wins everytime it doesn't the back ground if it's corpreal woodchipper does it."

Sam grabbed Harry "Please talk to my dad."

Harry groaned "Fine, I'll talk to the moron bloody idjit that he is."

Harry made his way through the hospital following the lanky Winchester back to where the man's father was lying in bed "Whose this?" He asked suspiciously.

"The guy who has the ingredients for your Yellow Eyed Friend and apparently the only Hunter who associates himself with the Winchesters to protect them..."

John scoffed "Protect us from what? The supernatural? Angels? Demons? Are you even listening to yourself."

"Yourselves you bloody idjit. John are you really this thick skulled to think you can summon Azaeal and kill him?"

"No...It's for Dean. He's in a coma."

Harry rolled his eyes "Oh so its bloody fine to sacrifice your dumbass to save your son. Oh cry me a river why didn't you tell Sam?" He snapped fixing John with a harsh stare.

"It doesn't..."

"If you say doesn't concern him, hospital or not I WILL hit you." Harry growled.

"Fine, I didn't want Sam to worry. I know I've not really been their for you Sam..." The Winchester Patriarch began, Harry put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Hear the man out. That's all you can do." Harry said handing Sam the materials.

"I'm out of here, I could have brought Dean back from his coma if I'd had known but hey that bridge is alight."

Harry turned and left as his phone rang "Speaking?"

"Don't take that tone with me or you're sleeping on the sofa." Jo said from her side of the phone.

Harry grinned as he made his way outside "Just made my evening better sunshine."

"Have you done whatever it is you need to do?"

"Yep just about to get the hell out of dodge as no amount of reasoning can prevent the Winchesters from doing this fuck awful stunt. Love is Bobby their?"

Jo listened she could hear her mother and Bobby opening two beers in the living room "He is why?"

"I need you to ask him if He could pick up the remains of the Impala...Look I've gotta go got a feeling in my bones that stupidity is about to act...Love you."

Harry jumped into his car and sped off into the night, as he did so a short man stepped out of the shadows, he stood around 5'10 and was garbed black "Carry on sweet child of mine. Let's go girl because Azazeal's brat are on their way."

Harry's spine tingled he didn't know why but all he knew was that someone had their eyes on him. _"If they want my life well they're gonna have to take it." _He arrived at the Roadhouse shortly after 1am and slid in through the back door before locking it and activating the runes he had inscribed over the house that activated when he was present making the roadhouse more or less a fortress.

"How'd it go?" Harry looked up to find Jo waiting for him by the backdoor a wearing a baggy shirt and workout pants.

Harry snorted "Well enough. Bobby's going to have to look after the Winchesters before they head over here...John Winchester is an absolute idiot and anyway we are going to need to find the Colt."

"The Colt?" Jo asked confused moving towards her boyfriend as he peeled off his sweat covered shirt and shoved it into the washer, Harry spun around to turn the washer on when Jo saw them in the backlight of the hallway.

Across his back branching off his spine looked what look the outline of wings.

Jo didn't say a thing about the wings because Harry probably already knew about them. Harry stiffened he felt Jo gazing at his back and mentally noted to have a look tonight but for now he just wanted bed.

"You're staying with me. I told my mother I was old enough to know what I wanted and if I wasn't going to be allowed to hunt..." Harry grinned at her and he pulled her into his arms and carried her upstairs.

The pair collapsed on Jo's bed, Harry shrugged off his jeans and fell asleep with Jo curling up next to him.

Back at the Hospital, John had just finishing the chalk drawing of Azazeal's personal sigil and murmured the incantation "Hello, Johnny...What do you want?"

"I want to make a deal..." Azazeal laughed the same tone of laugh that Voldemort used to make.

John named his terms and headied back to his bed, he had sent Sam down four floors to the cafeteria to pick him up a good cup of coffee unlike the vended crap in the hallways.

Sam arrived back to suddenly here beeping and noticed his father suddenly collapse. The coffee cup fell to the floor and he rushed forwards "Sir we need you to get back...We'll try and save him."

Dejected and heartbroken Sam trudged next door to see his brother slowly waking up "Hey Sammy where's dad?"

"Dead, summoned the Yellow Eyes to bring you back..." Dean's eyes glassed over with unshed tears.

"What happened to my car? Do we know where the Yellow Eyes is? What can kill him?" Asked Dean quickly.

"Totalled, Bobby's coming by to pick it up and see if he can patch it up or we can. Nope and Harry has a few ideas." Said Sam getting Dean's full attention.

"Harry? Scrawny guy with his Godson! He was here? Why didn't he do anything to help me? Why did he let dad kill himself?" Dean demanded pulling himself out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Yep...He was only informed by Bobby by me that we had been hit by a truck. We were all alive apparently but I didn't know the extent of our injuries, I'm not a seer Dean. Harry had me against the wall asking me why I should let dad do the summoning. Did the same thing with dad and dad did his 'Question me and I'll kill you' act, Harry handed the stuff over and was out of here quicker than I thought possible. He looked scared Dean, SCARED..."

Dean grinned "Something we can use against him. Scared of a little demon..." His smile faded when saw Sam's face "...What? It means it proves he's scared of something."

Sam hung his head "I think Harry's more scared of what Yellow Eyes CAN DO and MAY do, not what he HAS done. Honest from what I've seen of him most things that we've encountered probably don't phase him, he seems confident in his skills."

Dean shrugged "Yeah well we'll grill his brains when we see him back at Bobby's."

With that the two brothers slid out as Bobby arrived, picked up the Impala and Dean as Sam quickly scammed their way out of the hospital and grabbed their fathers body "It don't look good boys the girls been abused worse than a wife and child beater has ever done." Bobby stated grimly looking at the destroyed Impala.

"Then I'll rebuild her from scratch." Declared Dean going for a wrench, at the Roadhouse, Harry jerked awake, flexed his hand and something fell into it as he heard a knock on the door.

"You two better be up." Called Ellen as the door opened, Jo stirred and rolled out of bed to see Harry flick his hand and pulled on his jeans and grabbed his godson before heading down to the kitchen.

"Nice tatoo's Harry...Where'd you get them?" Asked Ellen curiously as Harry headed into the kitchen a shirt in one hand, knife in his jeans and Teddy's hand in the other.

"What tatoo's?" It was then Harry looked at the mirror that was reflecting off another which Ellen handed to him.

"I..."


	8. Chapter 8

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

Cyber cookies if you recognise Harry's distant cockney ancestor.

**VIII**

Harry stared at the wings on his back and looked at the weird dagger in his hand which he didn't remember buying or having "Ellen, no idea about the tattoo's basically lets see what happens."

Ellen grinned "Bobby's left to pick up the Impala. I need to know what that bastard John needed."

Harry groaned "You get the coffee on and I'll start making bacon and eggs."

"What kind of eggs? Scrambled? Fried? Poached? Sunny Side Up?"

"Fried."

Twenty minutes later, Harry sat the table with three sandwiches the size of a brick. Ellen slid him coffee as he sent the sandwich sliding down the bar.

"What did he want?"

"To summon Azazeal to bring his son back...I told him don't be a dick. Gave him the stuff and got the hell out."

"Scared of him?" Asked Ellen.

"No. He doesn't exactly like me so I'm not going to give him a chance to have a go at me if I can help it...Constantine and I put his bitch of a daughter out of a four story apartment and she landed on an iron railing."

"And the son? When you informed me about getting your arse hand to you by Lilith..." Harry scowled at elder Harvelle.

"Don't remind me but go on."

"Mentions a son and a daughter. Met the son?"

"Nope...but the Winchesters have...In the form of a semi."

Ellen couldn't help but chuckle "I'm sorry but thats so bad its funny...Harry what do you think you'd be doing if you hadn't left your world?"

"Probably in some dead end job being manipulated by my wife and in-laws and my children may not even be mine."

Ellen shook her head "That world really that bad?"

"Worse. Words cannot describe it. Better to munched on things I know rather than things I don't."

Harry cleaned up and headed into the kitchen as Jo walked down stairs when yet another one of his t-shirts and jeans "We're opening soon."

Meanwhile over at Bobby's Dean was under the Impala; Sam had to admire his brothers work as it looked considerably less trashed up than before.

The tension between the brothers was absolutely rife as Sam tried to be helpful causing Dean to snap. Sam vanished into the house to look at their dad's possessions when he stumbled across an old phone with a lock on it.

_John, it's me Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you or give contacts who can. Call me. _

Dean looked at his younger brother "What's this about? Whose Ellen?"

"That message is four months old." Came the reply.

"Wait Dad saved that chick's message for four months? Either persistant woman or he was extremely lucky."

Sam winced at the implications...as he tried to remember what Harry had told him when they last spoke

"_Hear the man out. That's all you can do." _Sam tuned out his brothers ramblings.

"Sammy, did you find anything about her in Dad's journal?"

"No...Did run a trace on her number and I have an address now all we need to do is borrow a car."

Harry suddenly smirked as he pulled two beers for two hunters "Kid what do you know about witches?" It was a well known fact that Harry knew more about the supernatural than most hunters.

"Which kind? Borrowers or Naturals?"

That caught the hunters off guard "We thought all witches only made deals."

Harry snorted "Then you guys are idiots no offence. Naturals have all the perks without demons munching you they tend to be more arrogant than anything. Borrowers well you know how to track and kill them..."

"How do you kill vampires? Werewolves and Shape shifters?"

Harry rolled his eyes this guys were being bell ends "Decapitation, Silver or a woodchipper."

"Woodchipper? Kid what are you on?" Snickered one of the hunters only to see a pair of dead eyes staring back at him.

"A pair of asswipes who seem to be trying to take the piss out of me. Listen to me and listen good; you insult my intelligence again and I won't assist you in whatever hunt you're on, hell I may even give mis-information." Harry growled the two hunters stared back.

"You'd be murdering two people! Could you live with that?"

"Yup not the first time."

Just then Ellen entered with a new barrel of beer "Those two pissing you off?"

Harry nodded "Just given them the potential for misinformation speech."

"What do you need help with?"

"A Rugaru."

Harry snorted that was almost too easy "Find it and set it on fire. Helps to find out if the oven is a gas oven."

They nodded and left leaving the saloon deserted "Fucking assholes." Harry grumbled as he left the bar in Ellen's hands.

Just then a minivan trundled into the saloon, Dean and Sam headed towards the doors and entered the saloon, taking a quick look around they saw somebody passed out on the kitchen table "That's definitely not Ellen."

Dean suddenly felt something against his spine, Sam had gone off to explore the kitchens "Please tell me that's a rifle."

Jo smirked "No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move."

"Not moving but one thing...When you've put a rifle to someone, you don't want it against their back because it's easy to do..." With that he disarmed Jo and cocked the rifle "...that."

Jo smirked punched Dean in the face and kneed him the testacles "Boy friend taught me that."

"I may need some help Sam."

"Sam's kinda not in a position to help comatose Winchester." A gruff voice called, Dean looked up to see a woman and a familiar black haired teenager with shotguns to his brother's back.

"Harry." He growled making no effort to go for his gun.

"Darlings would say it's a pleasure to see you again but its not." Harry replied calmly "...Apologies about your father."

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" The woman called curiously.

"We are." Sam replied he was in a more comfortable position, he had found Harry waiting for him with a shotgun and had quickly complied.

"Son of a bitch."

"Mom? Harry? You know these two?"

Harry grinned lowering his shotgun "These are Johnny Winchester's lads."

"Lads? Speak English man!" Growled Dean

"Kids, brats, punks. I am speaking English you dancing monkey the QUEEN'S English not some godforesaken drawl of Kansas." Harry snapped as he lowered the shotgun to tighten the bandage on his arm.

Teddy had a pretty rough night under the full moon and had inadvertently sliced Harry's arm. The boy had broken down into tears and apologised profusely as a toddler could.

"What happened to Dean?" Asked Sam curiously as Jo jumped over the bar giving Harry a good look at her ass.

"By the looks of things by lovely rose hit him in the nose and got him in the testacles. Did you have to hit him in both places?"

"I misheard that when you taught me that."

"YOU! TAUGHT HER! THAT! Do you have any sort of honour?" Sang Dean.

"Honour's only good when your dead. Want some ice?"

Dean nodded and caught the ice which he shoved into his pants "Harry not that its good to see you, I heard you and my dad had a falling out."

Harry grinned and the silver blade Ellen carried under her shirt appeared She noticed that Harry looked at the blades location and shrugged "More like tried to be the voice of reason to a man with the brain of a Kakpo. Who then decided to summon the cause of his troubles to save his son...Admirable but heck I could have saved your ass Dean and prevented your Kakpo father from summoning the demon the caused all of this."

"What is a Kakapo?"

"A hump anything flightless parrot."

Sam and Dean bristled but inside realised that the guy was right "Well what was it that you called us for?"

"Something about the demon your dad was tracking. I don't know much else, I just run a saloon and Hunters appear from time to time."

Sam and Dean grinned; they grabbed to stools as Harry poured them two beers. "You're looking quite disgruntled what's bugging you?"

"Somehow I've got tattoo's or outlines of wings on my back and I have no idea how they got their. I haven't been drunk enough to get them etched in."

"But you were pissed enough to take my daughter into a house full of Poltergeists AND get yourself stabbed." Replied Ellen.

"Stabbed schabbed I'm alive ain't I?"

"Harry! Behave! Mom he got me out okay. Sure it wasn't his best way to get me hunting but at least I'm alive."


	9. Chapter 9

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

Cyber cookies if you recognise Harry's distant cockney ancestor.

**IX**

Harry looked at the journal Sam pushed in front of him "What's this?"

"John's work on tracking down Azazeal. I got from Bobby that you don't like using aliases if you can help it...So can you help? Oh an a beer please."

Harry grinned and pulled one that had just entered the fridge "Anyone watching?"

"Just Jo and Dean."

Harry shrugged and concentrated too Sams surprise the bottle immediately collected a coating from condensed water "Bottle or fancy?"

"Bottle please."

Harry grinned and placed his hand on top of the bottle, dug his thumb underneath and flicked the cap "Can all naturals do that? The freezing thing?"

Harry shrugged "All about putting effort in and by the by the general naturals are lazy as fuck...Anyway back to your journal. Diagnosis interesting work of fiction."

Dean's face turned red "Do you have to be such a prick?" He roared getting the guy on the pool table to roll over and groan.

"Are you involved in the riskiest volunteering job in the known world both mortal and supernatural? Bet your Impala you are. Do you have any idea of the toll it takes on you hearing your best friend got mauled to death due to bad or half-assed information? You guessed it Jolly Green, yup. Hunters far older than you have been known to heed my advice including Bobby. Although with him thats more cross checking facts...However some of this shit is useful OI! ASH! WAKE UP!"

Ash woke up startled "What is it?"

Harry chucked the book at him "Azazeal, data, information everything."

Ash looked at the book "Give me fifty three hours."

The Winchesters looked at each other "What can we do to kill fifty three hours?"

Harry grinned "Got a hunt, a carnival hunt...Something about a murderous killer clown."

Sam paled as Dean laughed "Sammy here is scared of clowns."

"I'm scared of being scared..." Harry retorted with smirk and he chucked a file at the Winchesters "...Ellen, I need to head out quickly. I'll be back in at least four hours our time."

Jo looked up as Harry and the Winchesters were heading out the door "Where you going Harry?"

"Middle Eastern Black Market the most corrupt and backwater place on earth, even the Japanese Blackmarkets aren't this bad." Harry said dryly grabbing the dagger he had made earlier and concealed up his sleeve along side the elder wand and two handguns.

Just then Ellen entered "What is so important that you need to go to a Black Market?"

"Some quality chimichanga's, cocaine, cuban cigars and some emergency illegal supernatural texts and weaponry for the oncoming war...Oops Spoilers." Ellen smirked at the brit they guy reminded her of someone out of Origins: Wolverine, Jo only watched it because Hugh Jackman had his shirt off.

"I'm..." Began Jo grabbing her jacket.

"...not going Jo. It's still legal their of another man to strike a woman." Harry retorted, Jo gulped when she noticed Harry's eyes began to turn cold she quickly nodded.

Harry left the bar and vanished with a bang. Dean and Sam quickly piled into the Impala and took off.

Harry reappeared in some dingy alleyway, he was expecting to be miles off course; following his senses he turned left, right, left, down a back street and found himself in a sprawling market area.

Harry pulled his hood up and headed into the market place, he quickly found what he was looking for. Amidst of all the trinkets being sold a small vendor stall had a set of Khopesh swords, daggers, Falcata, Kopis and Shotel's.

He had already spied several books he liked the look of such as 'Symbols and Rituals Most Foul and Holy'. Harry pointed to them and to the weapons "Five hundred million..."

Harry's eyes widened and he cast a translation charm wandlessly "Bit steep."

"You don't like...You don't buy...If I'm caught I'm dead."

Harry shrugged this was the thing when it came to Black Markets, he reached into his pocket and pulled out eight galleons "Eight of these...Pure solid gold."

The trader looked at Harry and his narrowed "How do I know you're not going to kill me?"

Harry opened his jacket to reveal a pistol "If I wanted you dead you would be...Now then I have other buisness to attend so its either eight coins and I don't get you arrested or I leave a corpse." The teller quickly wrapped the things in a bag.

"I take it sir you're into the supernatural? I know of a man three streets behind me, you'll find a club with three whores outside. Enter got to the bitch on reception and tell her Eagle's Eyes are Watching. She'll take you to a man called Darim and tell him Sekht sends his regards and he'll supply you with everything and more."

Harry nodded and grabbed the bags before seemingly melting away into the merciless underground market. He found the whorehouse and entered the backroom when he heard it. It sounded like a vicious guard dog only it was completely invisible, Harry immediately went for the silver blade in his sleeve.

"Now, now boy lets not rip this kid to pieces." A thick cockney accented man said calmly from an impressively comfy leather chair.

"Call off the mutt demon..." Harry growled "...Or lose it."

"Its hound not a mutt, I like you. Growley HEEL!" The demon said getting out of the seat.

Harry shrugged "Mutt, hound...It's got four legs, humanoids best friend and thus needs a muzzle. Sekhet sends his regards, I'm looking for Darim."

The demon chuckled "I am Darim...Now what do you have need of?"

Harry nodded "Books for exorcisms, summonings, weapons, demons, angels and everything else you can imagine."

The demon chuckled "Why pray tell would I grant you such things mortal?"

Harry smirked "You smell like ink, blood, parchment, souls and sulfur meaning you're a Crossroads Demon. You deal in information and my bargaining chip is Lilith and Azazeal are causing Unholy Hell which spells something to do with Wyoming."

'Darim' smirked and pulled out several tomes of books, three of which seemed to be made out of human skin and written in blood "What's your name? Your real name?"

"Hadrian...Yours?"

"Crowley..." Harry grinned and let out thin british accent "Know of an Evans family? Petunia Evans?"

Crowley twitched "I know of them...Got two fat bastards clogging up one of ol' white eyes torture racks..."

"Alistair? Dudley and Vernon Dursley my not so loved cousin and uncle; take your pick on which is which are on Alistairs racks...If I weren't such a caring guy about humanity in general I'd kiss you Crowely. Where's my aunt?"

"Hospital...Comatose, where would her sister be? She's like my great great granddaughter give or take a few greats."

"Dead...I'm her son."

Crowley stared "Holy shit...My only grandson is here and a hunter. This has just gotten awkward."

Harry snorted "Yeah, kinda doesn't help that I've got this." With that he pulled out the dagger and to his surprise Crowley literally scrambled away from behind his desk.

"Oh this is just fucking great. My own fucking grandson is ascending to an Angel! Oh wonderful just when I thought I might have an heir worthwhile having to take over causing hell."

Harry shook his head and put the angel blade away. Things were slowly making sense to him now "Grandfather Crowley, I'm not going to make a deal with you but I do have a request or two to make."

"Considering Yellow Eyes and the First Demon are making this hairbrained scheme to release Lucifer from the pit that they've been cooking up since Hiroshima and Nagasaki, yeah I'll grant the requests."

"Three people at a Roadhouse in Nebraska, by the name Harvelle. Ellen, Jo Harvelle and my Godson are not to be harmed by any demon or hellhound that works for you or Alistair."

Crowley nodded "I can do that oh and might I suggest you look up Colt, Samuel Colt. If thats all I have some hell to cause."

Harry smirked "Good to see the stalker. Oh an if you want some entertainment look around for a '69 Chevy Impala."

With that Harry vanished out of the room with an amused Crowley sitting in the meatsuit of Darim who expired only two days before "The games afoot."

Harry reappeared with a bang only to come face to face with a small fireball, Jo's rifle and Ellen holding the angel blade "I come in the name of weaponry, information."

"What have you got?"

"Some extremely rare and dangerous books on rituals for summonings, exorcisms, creatures we can only pray we never have to meet and kill them. Some demon killing close combat weapons of the Kurds, second only to Japan where the deities over there hate demons more than they hate western angels and believe me angels are DESPISED over their. Before you ask I also got some heavily illegal books as well."

"How do you know that they're illegal?" Asked Teddy curiosly.

"Considering they're written in BLOOD and on HUMAN SKIN. That kind of thing screams dark, evil and heavily illegal. I also found out that some many, many generations back my maternal family had demon blood."

The guns were lowered and Jo quickly pulled Harry into a hug "I missed you."

Harry kissed her and picked her up by her legs so his forearm was resting on her ass "I also found out about the blades and the wings."

"What about them?"

"Apparently I'm an ascending angel. It requires a massive tragedy to fully become an angel."

Jo wrapped herself around Harry and hugged him even tighter "That is quite cool."


	10. Chapter 10

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

Cyber cookies if you recognise Harry's distant cockney ancestor.

**X**

Ellen poured three shots of vodka and passed one to Harry as she looked at him hand on a handgun "I appreciate the extra pair of hands and the baby. Makes this place feel like home, you're a single godfather and you're interested in my daughter which is pretty cool but I need to be serious here and ask what are your intentions towards her?"

Harry looked her back in the eye "I care for her a great deal. I would love the chance to actually be in love with her. My childhood in a word shit. Treated like a slave; ironing, cleaning, cooking, dishes, garden, clean the car, mop the table and polish the floor. If I didn't I suffered. If I made myself noticable I suffered and so on. So I don't really know love...My sincere apologies Jo. The last thing I want to do is string her along and leave her by the wayside."

Jo nodded she was fighting back the tears "You mean you don't love me?" She questioned her hand reaching for the knife.

"JOANNA BETH HARVELLE! He knows of the term love but hasn't experienced it like you have. He cares for you deeply I've seen it in his eyes. Every Hunter who walks in the door that makes a conversation with you he's watching hand in his pocket for his knife or by his back. He only ever stops when someone goes near his Godson." Growled Ellen.

Jo nodded and turned to Harry "You honestly care about me?"

"More than anyone I've dated which you can count on one hand and remove two fingers or finger and thumb." Harry replied necking down another shot.

Just then Dean and Sam entered the bar Sam had a face looking thunder "CLOWNS HARRY! FUCKING CLOWNS!"

Harry looked dumbstruck at the gargantuan Winchester "Calm down darling...Calm down. Now what is this Clown to do with me? I gave you a case and that was it."

"The case was the one with the killer clown." Dean commented sitting at the bar; Joanne noticed and jumped the bar, Harry's hand went to the angel blade.

"Eyes on me not the other half boys...Anyways the Killer Clown. Sorry darling shit happens. I can't give particular cases to anyone, I make the cases and give them to those who have time to kill or are travelling in that direction savvy?"

Sam nodded "Savvy...I don't like clowns."

Harry grinned "I like clowns as much as like choirs of Poltergeists."

Dean choked on his beer and Sam slapped him on the back "A CHOIR of Poltergeists! How the hell did you survive?"

Jo snorted "I got lucky because Harry almost killed himself trying to kill me."

Harry snorted "Diaphragm injury should be dead but nope. Not yet. Anyway have either of you heard of Colt? Samuel Colt?"

Dean and Sam nodded "You know the colt is?"

"He's dead."

"No THE Colt. According to dad the Colt was a one of a kind weapon that could kill anything supernatural."

Harry shrugged "Happy hunting oh and Ash has finished the research for you."

Sam and Dean nodded "Where are you two chuckleheads going?" Asked Ellen curiously.

"Find a motel."

Ellen snorted "No you're not. Harry'll bunk with Jo and you can have his room."

Harry headed over to Teddy who was playing in his corner of the bar "I like Grandma Ellen..."

Harry grinned "Have you asked to call her that?"

"Have you asked if you could call me what?" Ellen asked she had heard Teddy call her something affecionate when Harry wasn't around and had asked her to bathe him and that sort of thing.

She wanted to call him a grandson but she wasn't sure if it was appropriate "I wanted permission to call you grandma...Uncle, I like Jo I think she'd be good for you."

Ellen blushed "Yes you can."

That night Harry set Teddy's bed up and stripped down to his boxers revealing the six wings printed on his back whereas before they were just outlines of wings a few feathers had now appeared. Jo wrapped her arms around his chest and placed her chin on his collarbone near the neck. "You like this?"

Harry grunted "If this is what people who love each other do or what we do then yes I could very easily get used to this."

Harry grabbed the petit blonde so she was on his lap facing her. "Lets go out again. Me and you no hunts just us."

Jo nodded and rocked herself forwards pushing herself into him and the pair fell back. Just then door turned and Dean stumbled in "What the!"

Dean's reply was cut off as Harry wandlessly banished him out of the room as Sam came chargining in. Harry was in Sam's face and with a swift knee strike to the mans gut Sam was also sent out into the hallway. "Up the corridor on the left it HAS a sign."

Harry shut the door only for it open as Ellen stuck her head in "Be careful you two."

Harry sank on the bed and fell backwards with Jo curling up next to him "Well that epically killed the mood."

Jo nodded "Shut up and lie still. You're my designated pillow." Harry nodded and fell asleep his hand resting on a dagger underneath his pillow.

During the night one Jo's hands landed near Harry's crotch as she snuggled into him.

Outside the property of the Roadhouse; Hermione smirked as she looked at her companions; Neville, Ron, Ginny, Kingsley Shacklebolt and few aurors "What are we waiting for?" Snapped James Dawlish sharpishly.

"We will wait 'til the morning and make our move then. Remember this is America where everyone shoots first and asks later when intruders appear in the night." Ordered Hermione.

"We can take him." Snarled Ron.

"He EVADED us for THREE years Ron. Now what is to say that he suspects that we are coming for him..."

"He'll either A) Run for the hills, B) Stand and fight or C) Come quietly." Commented Neville, he didn't want to come on this insane head hunt just so a petty little girl was going to get what she wanted. His grandmother had warned him of the things that go bump in the dark and can walk among them. Hell he'd killed a Wendigo! Sure it had been blind luck that he remembered how to kill the thing but still. Harry was over here if Neville could guess his friend it was because something was about to go horrendously wrong and their target was damage control.

With that the fifteen sorceror's headed into their tents and laid their protective spells to restrain the creatures of the night that stalked America.

The next morning dawned, Harry stirred to find Jo's hand around his balls "Love...You're about to crush..." As he was about to finish Jo released him and rolled herself onto him.

"Morning you." She said softly between kisses before wrinkling her nose "Morning breath...Disgusting. You get cleaned up and deal with outside whilst I prep the kitchen and before you ask no. We aren't gonna share a shower to 'save' water."

Harry groaned and fell out of bed; showered, dressed, dressed and cleaned his Godson and headed downstairs storing a blade up his shirt sleeve, wand in the other and two handguns in the back of his jeans.

Little did he know that today would be the day that he would need to utilise his skills in magic again. Harry was emptying out four empty metal kegs when he heard the faint pops of people apparating onto the property.

"Harry Potter!" A dep voice called out in the late morning as the sun was rising to its peak.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aurors, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Ron." He replied nodding to all of them "What can I help you with?"

"You need to come back...Its time for you to be a adult we've indulged you enough." Lectured Hermione but it was the wrong thing to say.

Harry turned faster than she remembered and found herself looking down a gun. She wasn't afraid of the devices as she was proficient in the use of one curtesy of ex-military family and parents "Please Harry you know its the correct thing to do."

Harry snorted "Getting me married off to a little sychophant? Let me guess? Ginerva Weasley? If I refused? I'm immune to the imperious."

"What about love potions?"

Harry cocked his head "Is that why my pumpkin juice tasted sweeter and my butterbeer tasted slightly wrong?"

The wizards and witches stared "You're immune?"

Harry shrugged "Evidently so..."

"STUPEFY!" An auror snapped; Harry snorted as he effortlessly dodged the spell.

Harry's wand dropped into his hand as he retaliated with an extremely powerful non-verbal blasting curse sending the auror backwards. "HARRY! WHAT! THE! FUCK! IS! GOING! ON!" Screamed Ellen as she stuck her head out the door.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Screamed another auror. The attempted killers jaw dropped as a solid marble slab appeared blocking the killing curse.

Harry smirked his blade appeared and with ease that made Hermione seriously wonder why Harry had become so good at it. She gasped as the knife suddenly embedded in the aurors chest "Thats my stance."

"YOU BELONG WITH ME!" Screamed Ginny as she let fly with an impressive volley of spell fire.

Harry shrugged the spells off with either a very powerful 'Protego' or He dodged them completely "Has my three year vanishing act made you this weak Ginny? Pathetic. What happened to the spitfire who had everyone terrified of her?"

Ron snarled and began spell casting "You never learned to control your temper Ron. The three of you don't stand a chance."

Harry abandoned his wand as he delved into his late night magical studies. Bolts of arcane magic shot out of his hand that shattered shields and tore great big chunks out of the ground due to the sheer pressure of the magic involved.

Three more aurors died as they tried to cast a power surpression spell. The problem with surpression spells was the pronounciation, one mis-spoken word was all it took for the spell to fail.

Harry spun in close to Ron and headbutted the taller man and dropping him. Another five aurors collapsed only they had broken legs and one had part of his arm missing. That was nine aurors down, Ron incapacitated with Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Neville, Hermione, Ginny and two more aurors remaining.

"Please come home!" Snapped Hermione launching a disarming spell at her best friend.

Harry grinned and chucked back a hurling charm which Hermione deflected taking out the two unknown aurors. One of them had just cast a stunning charm taking out Ginny. "Why hasn't Neville gotten involved?"

"Because making you do something is like trying to get grazing cattle to move. Impossible." Neville said with a grin before apparating away, Neville decided he was going to lay low. _"America seems to be the place."_

"Potter freeze before I kill the brat and the bitch." It was Dawlish and somehow he had managed to grab his Godson and Jo.

Kingsley, Ginny and Hermione stopped casting and Harry holstered his wand as it fell into a Western Shootout; Harry staring down Hermione, Ginny and Kingsley with Dawlish off to one side.

"Drop your weapons and we can forget about all this." Mocked Dawlish.

Harry smirked and whispered "Turn ad Fumant." His body dissolved into smoke as he rushed Dawlish and seemingly dissapeared.

"Where'd he!" Dawlish's eyes widened as did the surviving and coherent sorcerors as a sharp snap was heard and Dawlish dropped to the ground. Jo caught Teddy and immediately rushed inside leaving Harry to face his demons.

"Get off the property. And NEVER come back."


	11. Chapter 11

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

Cyber cookies if you recognise Harry's distant cockney ancestor.

**XI**

Harry grinned savagely as the attackers vanished not taking the dead or the deceased wands. "Why'd they leave the wands?" Harry looked up at Jo, who grabbed his hand comfortingly. Killing the boogeymen of children's dreams, but the killing of actual people was something he hated doing.

"It's bad form to leave a deceased wizard's wand because those skilled enough in specific arts of magic are able to put the owners signature to a crime scene they were not present for."

"Can you do it?"

Harry snorted "Yes and No. Yes, because I have the power and talent to do so but no because I do not know the spell and nor do I wish to learn it."

"Couldn't you be made to do such a thing?" Ellen asked curiously, only to be cut off by a snort of laughter coming from the door.

Harry had a gun and wand at the door "STUPEFY!"

Jo had been studying Latin ever since the mass exorcism. Quickly realised the types of spells being thrown around, more designed to incapacitate than maim. The spell fire stopped and Harry grinned "Fancy seeing you run back to me Neville."

Neville grinned "Because you're not the only one who wants to run. In fact, you're the only one who has managed to run...Besides I'm a Longbottom and You're a Potter, we stick together. Always have and always will. Besides what's at stake?"

Harry grinned "The world."

Neville stared at him "I'm going to need a drink." A bottle of holy salted water and silver knife appeared in front of him.

"Water tastes like crap and the silver is a superstition..."

"...Werewolves, Shifters. I'm not completely stupid. Britain's got its own Supernatural horrors which have only increased in regularity."

By now the Winchesters had come charging down stairs shotguns, handguns and knives drawn "Where are they? Who were they? What did they want? Who's he?" Snapped Dean.

"Gone, Wizards, Me, A Friend. All your questions answered Sunshine? Good now Squirrel, Jolly Not Green both of you get dressed, Breakfast is ready under Warming Charms then I'll fill you in."

Dean stared at Neville "You..."

"He's clean. Or rather he's bloody filthy and ruining a really well cleaned floor but if he's a shifter he's not. Quite frankly we know nothing about him and we were about to before you showed up." Barked Ellen.

Neville stared at Harry "Who is she?"

"My girlfriend's mother and owner of this place...She rules this house. She's also in contact with at least fifty Hunters who if they don't like me know they can trust me." Harry replied.

"Hunters? What are hunters?" Asked Neville extremely confused by now.

"Dementors, Lamia's, Vampires, Shifters, Wendigo's all of them. Their name is the job description." Harry replied dryly.

"Are they like us or not?"

"Like us as in? Magical's. No most of us are 'muggles'. Nasty word, mundane sounds better. Most of us are mundane, Mr. Longbottom. I'm Jo by the way, Harry's boyfriend and his partner in hunting." Jo explained bringing three plates of food over and joining Neville at the table.

Neville nodded "So the mundane, hunt down Supernatural horrors and take them out. So what is this place in terms of a Headquarters or something?"

"Hunters stop by and ask for information on a hunt. Harry here serves as the informer of incorrect or invalid information, Hunters don't like the fact he knows more than they do due to his age…" Ellen chirped up giving Teddy a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, Uncle Harry's told a couple of people incorrect information before."

Neville stared at the Green Eyed Teen "What were they after?"

"Rugaru town. Not kidding entire town filled with Rugaru. I told them it's a bad idea but they didn't listen to me. They've not come by since and then there was Gordon."

"A prejudiced vampire hunter who has a track record of giving his team mates as bait…Sent him on a Wild Goose Chase that may have resulted in him shooting up a bar…He's in prison now." Harry explained nonchalantly.

Neville nodded "Harry what's your stance on humanoid supernaturalism? Like vampires and werewolves?"

Harry's eyes widened "If they can prove they don't eat humans I'll let them live."

"But..." Protested Dean after swallowing a lump of bread.

"DEAN!" Snapped Sam.

"The pair of you pack it in. Multiple homicides five miles North of here, place called Paradise."

Sam and Dean left and took off to deal with the homicides "What caused them?"

Harry shrugged and popped his spine "For once not a clue…Well nothing that would merely stop at eight murders, all of whom were found in pairs at the cardinal points of the town."

"What do you think it could be?" Neville asked finally asking the right questions.

"Ever heard of the Myth of the Hundred Blessed?" Harry asked bluntly.

"People on their 22nd Birthday suddenly getting the ability to move things with minds? Legilimency on a whim and elemental control…Yeah." Neville replied whilst Jo looked at them confused.

"Legilimency?"

"Mind reading."

"You guys mean telepathy…These kids get these abilities on their 22nd Birthday. It doesn't sound that bad." Replied Jo.

"It's not what it seems." Harry replied before waving his hand and a book as thick as H.P. Lovecraft's Necronomicon floated to his hand.

"Sigils and rituals most vile and forgotten…" Read Neville before looking at his old friend his face pale.

"Please tell me this is only a copy not an actual sentient text."

Harry gulped as he eyed the book "How sentient does a book need to be before it can be called sentient?"

Neville looked at him "It writes back, Talks to you, Flips to the pages you need."

Harry nodded "Then yes this thing is sentient. Good news though it could be worse…"

Jo sta red at her boyfriend shock on her face "WORSE! WE HAVE A SENTIENT BOOK OF EVIL RITUALS IN THE HOUSE!"

Ellen decided to say nothing "What could be worse than this book?"

"The Libro Malum, Libro Tenebrae and Libro Vetita oh and the Necronomicon." Harry responded getting gulps of torment from Neville.

"Darkness, Forbidden and Damnation and H.P. Lovecraft's masterpiece. Man was a psychopath, very talented writer but still."

(Sam and Andy)

Sam and Andy were sitting across from each other on an abandoned truck, the taller Winchester was getting the other Gifted Child up to speed with what he did for a living and was currently explaining his visions.

"So you get these premonitions of people about to die?" Adam asked curiously, Sam nodded mutely.

"That's impossible." Replied Andy dumbfounded.

SAM couldn't help it but laugh "A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do." He replied a grin on his face.

"But ... death visions." Repeated Andy

"Yeah." Echoed Sam.

"I have to say but Dude, that sucks. I mean, like, when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift, you know, it was, it was like I won the Lotto." Andy replied not once thanking the fact he had gotten his verbal trick.

"But! But you still live in a van. I don't get it, I mean, you could ... have anything you ever wanted." Exclaimed Sam.

Andy nodded "I mean, I, I got everything I need." He replied

"So you're really not a killer, huh?" Sam responded seriousness on his face.

Andy finally burst out laughing "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"That's good. Means there's hope for both of us." Sam mumbled.

They looked up as Dean appeared in the Impala, he jumped out and immediately gave them the rundown of what he had managed to find out before he got distracted. "The victim was Holly Beckett, Forty-one, Single and apparently quite a looker."

Sam glanced at Andy curiously "Who is she?"

Andy shrugged "Never heard of her." He replied calmly.

Dean smiled thinly "Called Ash and Harry on the way over here; they came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy…Oh and I never heard Harry swear so hard. Something about 'Worse fears coming true.'"

Sam "Andy, were you adopted?" He probed, he now needed to know urgently.

Andy nodded "Well, yeah. Why?"

Dean exploded with indignation and rage "You were? And you neglected to mention that?"

Andy quickly retorted "Never really came up. I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby - do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m"

Dean shrugged "I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office."

"Well, screw that." Replied Andy

Andy watched in amazement as the Winchesters walked into the Records Office and with a flick of a badge the three of them were let in.

"No, it'll all be fine. All right? Just go get a cup of coffee…" Andy said as he walked the man out, then in a dramatic voice he whispered "These aren't the 'droids you're looking for."

Dean smirked as Sam pulled out a file "Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother."

"Huh. Does anyone have a Vicodin?" Asked Andy dumbfounded

"Dr. Jennings or the guy who was hit off screen Dean, was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them." Explained Sam

"Yeah, but I, I didn't kill them." Stammered Andy, now he had found out about his mother but didn't like the fact that he seemed to be on the Winchester's hit list.

"We believe you…But who?" Asked Dean?

"Holly Beckett gave birth to twins. Dean." Sam said before heading to the printer.

"I have an evil twin…I have an evil twin." Stated Andy in shock.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate." Informed Sam as he picked through the file.

"Andy, how you doin'? Still with us?" Asked Dean curiously.

"Um. What was my brother's name?" Asked the younger man

"Here. Um, Ansen Weems. And he's got a local address."

"He - he lives here?" Exclaimed Andy, shock and horror in his posture.

"Let's get a look at him. Got his picture coming off from the DMV right now." Dean said and his jaw dropped.

Back at the Café, Weber who looked like a spitting image of Andy spoke up  
"Hey, Trace?"

"Yeah?" Tracey called back.

"You and Andy, you guys went together for a while, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Weber, why?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering. I, I was wondering how you felt about him these days. I mean, I've seen you guys together, it seems like there's still something there. Just... were you guys ever, like, serious?" Asked Weber with a hint of vengeance in his tone depending on her answer.

"Um, no." She replied unaware she had just sealed her fate.

Weber smirked "Come on, Trace…" Then his voice deepened "Tell the truth." 

"All right, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy." Ordered Sam.

"Well, I mean, not much. I... Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like, trying too hard, you know?"

Sam suddenly began to massage his eyes and head, then he collapsed as his vision overtook him. He vaguely heard Dean cry out "SAM!"

Sam saw Tracy, wearing only satin lingerie, walks slowly to the side of a ravine. Crying, she climbs onto the ledge and looks around. She pauses, looking back, then leaps. The world spun and he found himself snapping back into the Impala.

Sam yelled in panic, struggling with the door which he shoved open as Dean skidded to halt. Dean was out and over the top of the car grabbing his brother by the shoulders "Hey hey."

Weber was driving onto the bridge which was coincidently Sam's last vision and pulls to a stop; Tracy is in the passenger's seat and Weber began to slowly run a hand up her thigh.

"I take my ladies here. They like it. Well, I mean, I like it, so ... of course they do too." Crooned Weber.

Tracy was sobbing "Please, I just wanna go home."

Weber "Stop crying." He ordered in hs darker and deeper voice before it changed. Tracy stopped crying "Hey. I get it. I see what you see in Andy, I mean, he's a genius. Books he reads? He's gonna be a great man someday. But he is my family, not yours. You can't have him. You're not gonna have anything after tonight." 

Dean pulled up near the bridge and three got out the car, Sam opened the boot and grabbed two handguns as Dean grabbed a sniper rifle "You should stay back, Dean." Suggested Sam

Dean nodded and for once in the time Sam had known him agreed.

"I'm coming with you…If it's Tracy out there…Then I'm coming." Stated Andy

"Okay. Slower. Tracy? I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay? When we're done here, I want you to head over to the edge of the dam. Okay?" Ordered Weber as Tracy slowly began unbuttoning her dress.

"Okay."

"And when you get there, you're gonna think you can fly. And you're just gonna step right off. You - you can fly, can't you?" Suggested Weber 

"Yeah. I think so." Whimpered Tracy

"You might get scared, but I want you to say that it's okay. Just tell yourself, everything is okay." Weber said, he finally let her cry. Oh how he loved this power he had in his voice and little did he know that everything would come crashing down upon him.

The drivers side window of the car shattered as Sam smashed the glass and shoved a handgun to Weber's face "OUT OF THE CAR! NOW!" Sam snarled.

"You really don't want to do this." Weber replied surprised slightly that someone had shattered his window.

"Oh, I really do." Sam replied backhanding him savagely as Andy pulled Tracy out of the car. 

"Andy! I can't! I couldn't control myself." Whimpered Tracy as Sam opened Weber's door and pulled him out of the car, pinned him facedown over the pavement with the gun aimed at his head.

"Don't move. Don't move!" Sam growled as he summoned the will to put a bullet in his targets head should he need to.

Andy ran over to them and shoved a strip of duct tape over Weber's mouth. He then reared back and kicked Weber twice, furiously as Sam pushed him back.

"No! No, Andy, let me handle this, all right?" Sam ordered.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Screamed Andy apoplectic in rage.

"No! I'll handle this, I'll handle this!" Ordered Sam.

"I will kill you!" Screamed Andy

"Andy! Listen to me! Listen to me!" Snapped Sam.

Weber then concentrated his eyes on Tracy, who picked up a large stick and crept forward and slammed it on Sam's neck with it. With a groan the taller Winchester went down, unconscious. Andy turned to her as Weber stood up.

"Tracy, stop! I said STOP IT!" Snapped Andy his powers taking over.

Tracy dropped the stick and backed away as Andy turned back to face Weber, who pulled the duct tape off his mouth, confusion was written clearly on Andy's face "How did you do that?"

"Practice, bro. If you'd just practice, you would know. Sometimes you don't need to use your words. If you have to. The headache's worth it." He replied tapping his head

"You're a twisted son of a bitch!"

"Back off. Or Tracy's gonna do a little flying."

Andy didn't need to look back to know Tracy was standing on the edge of the dam. Andy slowly backed away holding his hands up "Okay, okay. Okay. All right, just... just please don't hurt her."

"Don't be mad at me, okay? I know, it's, it's all wrong. I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just... Tracy? She's trying to come between us." Said Weber going for the favored ploy of manipulation

"You're insane."

"She's garbage! Man, they all are! We can, we can push them, we can make them do whatever we want!" Said Weber

"Are you really... are you really this stupid? Is it-I mean, you, you learn you've got a twin… you call him up, you go out for a drink, you don't start killing people!" Snapped Andy

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, bro. But he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was..." Weber tried to futilely explain his actions as Sam slowly started to come to.

"Who?"

"The man with the yellow eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

"He came to me. In my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us! See, he's the one who told me that ... I had a brother. A twin." Explained Weber

"Why did you kill our mother? Why? And why Dr. Jennings?" Snarled Andy.

"Because they split us up! They ruined our lives, Andy! We could have been together this whole time. Instead of alone. I couldn't, I couldn't let 'em do that, I couldn't let them get away with that. No." Replied Weber calmly.

"I see you. Bye-bye." Called Weber looking directly where Dean was hiding who gulped as he grabbed the rifle and placed the barrel under his chin.

Tracy turned to hear a gunshot go off, Sam got to his feet as Weber fell to the floor dead. Andy dropped the gun on the ground, Sam didn't need to do the math when he realized what had happened.

Rescue and police crews arrived on the scene, Andy was talking to three police officers, he felt more confident in himself and let it show in his stance. Sam was crouching by the wall, with a paramedic tending to his shoulder and Dean stood at his side.

"He shot himself. And you all saw it happen." Andy stated abusing his power very quickly to get himself out of prison.

"Yeah. We did." Replied the policeman

"Look at him. He's getting better at it." Said Sam as he observed his fellow blessed child

Andy passed the ambulance with Tracy in it, who wouldn't meet his eyes "And she won't look at me."

"Well, she's pretty shaken up." Replied Sam.

"No, it's, this is different. It's, uh, I never, I never used my mind thing on her before. Before last night. She's scared of me now." Countered Andy, Sam nodded and noticed Dean getting in the car, he needed to leave quickly.

"Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here. Here. I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call me up."

"Wha- what am I supposed to do now?"

"You'll think of something. You be good, Andy. Or we'll be back." Called Dean from the car, Sam jumped in.

"Looks like I was right." Sam stated

"About what?" Countered Dean.

"Andy. He's a killer after all."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life, he saved my life. Yes he wasted someone, I see your point Sammy, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just, he was pushed into that." Replied Dean with venom

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death." Replied Sam

"What's your point, Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it."

"You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am."

Dean blushed "I was mind-controlled. I'm calling a do-over and yes that sounds like I'm seven."

Sam grinned at that "Let's go."

Dean's phone rang and he picked up and answered on the first ring "Hey Ellen…You have information…We'll be right there."

The brothers arrived back at the Roadhouse, Ellen was minding the bar, Harry was shirtless the wings rapidly gaining more and more feathers by the day, cleaning the tables.

"Jo?" Called Ellen

JO 'hmmed' in response.

"Go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom..."

"Want anything else up?"

"Boxes for chips."

Harry and Jo left, Harry tossing a handgun into his jeans. As the duo left Ellen turned to the Brothers Winchester.

"So. You uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?" Ellen was interested in the boys, she considered them the sons she never had.

"No. Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing." Said Dean, Ellen smirked at the comment and pulled out the folder of notes Harry and Neville had compiled. Neville was working in the garden as herbalist and hunter in training. 

"Not anymore…Ash, Harry and Neville dug this stuff up for me…Don't look so shocked, if you have two sorcerers living under your roof, you'll milk them for every talent they have. Anyways, I'm digressing. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six-month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?" Said Ellen laying her cards on the table as Neville pulled up a stool.

"Yeah, we think so." Replied Sam cracking first ignoring Dean's look.

"Why?" Questioned Ellen.

"None of your business." Snarked Dean provoking Neville and Ellen. 

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast." Snapped Ellen as Neville took over "Their side holds all the money. Now, at best all we've got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here…Though Harry's got some allies but still all we've got is everyone at the Roadhouse and Bobby."

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um ... we all have some kind of ability." Sam started tentatively. 

"What sort of ability?" Asked Neville, he put more stock in the crazier bit of the supernatural but considering what he knew, it paid off in dividends.

Dean shuffled and rolled his eyes, evidently uncomfortable.

Sam carried on "Psychic abilities. Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

Neville nodded "Always the dodgiest one visions. I should know. I lived with one and he's sleeping with your daughter."

Ellen snorted "He may have mentioned something about legili…something or other but anyway what kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure." Said Sam.

"These people out there, these psychics - they dangerous?"

"No. Not all of them." Growled Dean putting his foot down.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous." Countered Sam.

"Some of the best are Sam." Harry had entered the bar carrying chip boxes under his arm as he chucked them to Neville who effortlessly conducted them to their allocated spots.

"Okay, how many of them are we looking at?" Asked Ellen not batting an eye at the magic being used.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six-month birthday." Explained Dean

"That's not true." Sam chipped in.

"What?" Chorused everyone

"Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is - I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary." Sam countered, Harry nodded.

"Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down."

"And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?" Said Dean.

Harry jumped up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck "Behave, my mom…"

"If I can break the pair of you apart…Jo honey." 

"Yeah?"

"You may want to break out the whiskey." Said Ellen, Harry looked up from a book.

"One hundred."

Everyone looked at him "One hundred what?"

"One hundred blood mortals of the Yellow Eyes Fiend. Battle Royale for Only one shall reign supreme and through him a leader, Brimstone has." Harry read aloud slamming the book closed.

"Better break out the Whiskey."


	12. Chapter 12

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

Cyber cookies if you recognise Harry's distant cockney ancestor.

**XII**

The tension was thick in the bar as Hunters, Huntresses and Wizards stared each other down "Harry, we need to know exactly what you bought on the black market including anything that might be sentient...We also need to put the word out over the Hunter network of the Demons long term plan." Announced Ellen, getting a derisive snort from Harry.

"You think this...One hundred thing is the long game? Ellen this is to at a guess select a Leader or Champion of some kind." Stated Harry, the Angel inside of him was screaming at the outrage. 'THE WORLD IS NOT READY!' Was what had been reverberating around Harry's skull the moment he began to guess the Demon's plan.

"What is the plan?" Probed Ellen.

"It's quite simple...Anyway's I'm not telling you that because it is a well known event. Makes very a good film market." Countered Harry before wandlessly summoning case files as four Hunters walked in. Harry jumped over the counter "Simon, Garfunkel, Jack, Jill not seen you guys in a while."

Garfunkle grinned "A quick drink and then buisness of the saving kind." Harry nodded and pulled out four beers "Sorry if they're warm, but if you kindly hear me out before filling with iron at close range, I can make these ice cold." Harry replied handing one of the bottles to the four.

"Okay, just how...WHAT THE FUCK!" exclaimed Jill as she saw ice litterally appear on the bottles before cracking off.

"I'm a elementalist. My gifts extend to pyrokinesis, cryokinesis with a slight hand of electrokinesis...Anyways its inherited on. My mom was more geokinesis and my dad was aerokinetic well they're both dead." Harry replied hand slowly moving towards a Glock.

"Harry, have you got any work at all?" Asked Simon curiously, he liked the jobs Harry gave. They were precise, up to date with the suspected monster and top three alternatives, dealing methods and disposing sights and everything in between. Harry's jobs were half done and well done to the point of anyone with a good head on their shoulders and able to remain calm in any situation and were in the know could deal with it.

However, Harry had said that he wasn't all knowing and could make mistakes but aside from a what was guessed to have been five vampires in a town turned out to be thirty vampires from five different nests involved in a gang war. Garfunkle grinned as he drank his beer that was a hazardous hunt, He called Harry and the came and they took out the nests and ended the conflict over three nights.

Harry nodded "We've got a Ghost Haunting in Philadelphia a Mr H.H. Holmes. That's all we've got on the spook. As you know my file and information. You know what to expect. I have also a rather interesting brutal murder of a lawyer and his wife but it the suspect swears he was sleeping with someone's sister."

"A shifter then. Location?" Asked Jack curiously.

"Baltimore." Replied Harry handing out the two dossiers. The four hunters nodded Harry stared "You guys are working in pairs these days? Anyone seen Constantine?"

Jill smirked "Constantine is Constantine, he's fine. From a Crosser, I had words with turns out a Blue Eyes has put out a contract on the guys head...He's down in Texas when I saw him." Harry cocked his head.

"He's not a lover for the Lone Stars. Why's he down there?"

Jill shrugged then clicked her fingers "Something about a Fragment of Solomon."

Harry stared "Shit...this isn't good. Jill thanks for the heads up. I'll take this one." Jill nodded "Keep yourself safe Harry Potter...Yes, I know who you are but don't worry I won't tell."

The four hunters left and Harry turned to the group "Winchester's, a Crossy situation in Mississipi...Neville fancy a trip to Texas?"

Neville grinned "Food?"

"Barbeque, burgers the size of your fist and a whole lot of ghosts. Demon's not so much. Texan's hate Demons more than most states. They would have preferred to be part of Empire if sources are accurate."

Neville had his bag packed as had Jo "I'm coming as well. Not letting some woman from Texas get my Boyfriend."

Harry groaned "Jo, this is a simple Search, Recover and Rebury."

Jo pulled herself upto a her full height which meant Harry could rest his chin on her forehead and due to some dodgy recipe's Harry had grown to his proper height of 6'0. "I'm coming Mister."

Harry sighed "Okay then." He looked at his Godson who nodded "I'll stay. I'll behave." Harry ruffled the boys hair and five minutes later the trio were pulling out of the Roadhouse Parking Lot and were on their way to Texas.

"What's got you in a fluster?" Asked Jo, nerves getting the better of her slightly. She knew her boyfriend was in the midst of a metamorphasis and turning into an Angel but he was meant to be really calm and collected and quite frankly with the revelation of the Hundred prophecy and the news the Hunters brought in, he was more rattled than ever.

"Constantine found a particle of the Key of Solomon...No I do not mean the Book of Solomon which the man smartly ripped into seven bits, god I hate that number. Digression anyways he found a part of the Key of Solomon. All I know is my gut is screaming at me to get the fragment out of Texas and get the hell out myself." Explained Harry as they hurtled down the back roads all the way to Route 66.

They stopped off in Amarillo at The Big Texan Steak Ranch for a meal before they piled back into the car and headed down to San Antonio. As they entered San Antonio, Harry's phone went off _"I'm at the Crockett Musket Motel. 69. Knock four times." _Was the message getting a smirk from Harry.

"Knock four times?"

"Your song is ending sir... It is returning. It is returning through the dark and then Doctor, oh, but then... He will knock four times."(1) Neville nodded "I understand." Jo was perplexed at the reference but was reassured when Harry told her he'd explain later.

They arrived at the Motel Musket, Harry grabbed Jo's hand and directed her to the lobby as Neville made his way to the room. Just before reaching the Lobby, Harry pulled her inside a freshly cleaned room, kissed her before turning them both invisible "We'll have some fun later on." Jo nodded and the pair headed to the room and entered.

The new arrival's jaws dropped, the place was practically a minaturised Bobby Singer Panic Room! Ancient looking seals littered all the services and what looked a draft prevent which was in essence a big rock hard pillow looked like it had been rolled in salt was slid into place the moment the door closed "Jesus almighty Constantine...I've not seen you this rattled since the Demon Summoning stunt in Aigleville."

Brian Walker/Constantine snorted and lit a cigarette "Because the Aigleville Incident did not have a FRAGMENT of SOLOMON'S KEY involved...Swear to the Lord. Harry...Does the Key of Solomon do what I think it does?"

Harry nodded grimly "It does...It's even worse if they find the fourteen fragments."

Jo snapped "FOURTEEN FRAGMENTS! HARRY JAMES POTTER! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" Neville grunted and Harry sighed.

"Okay...Things are going down the pan faster than I can say Allonsy. Okay Solomon/Jedidiah/Sulayman was a King and a Wise one of Israel and yes Neville, Kings can be wise. Anyway, Solomon was known for his ability with Demons, Magic, Angels etc. Now I'm not sure of what happened but Israel imploded after Solomon's death, people made a grab for five artefacts recorded; Greater Book of Solomon, Little Book of Solomon, Key of Solomon, Treaty of Vessels and finally the Solomon Chain...The last two, I know for sure were melted into Oblivion in the last Apocalypse run down..." Everyone stared at him "...The Apocalypse, End of Days! How do you guys not know about this stuff! The last one nearly happened over the years of 1939 to 1945."

"That was the Second World War! I'm guessing that World War One was another." Announced Jo, Harry chuckled a dark laugh that unsettled everyone in the room.

"Jo, you've clocked it. Go to the head of the class. However there are stipulations, no more than two attempts to kickstart the Apocalypse were Century and considering they've already tried once in 01. They tried again 03. We should be safe but for some reason the rules have gone out the window and they're going for a third." Harry replied.

"Solomon, Artefacts, Apocalypse carry on." Snapped Jo.

"Digression...Treaty of Vessels as it sounds upto two millennia of people and their demonic or angelic hosts. Destroyed by Heratticus Potter, don't know when. Solomon's Chain prevents ALL kinds of shit possession, poison, disease, direct magical attacks, thermaturgy so much stuff...Neville's ancestors got rid of the damn thing, Those two artefacts could not fall into anyones hands. Anyway word got out that the Books and Key were only ones left. Fights broke out everyone wanting the books and the keys so they broke the books and keys into eighteen fragments hid them."

"What do they do? I'm guessing the Books contain magics of some sort but what good is a key?" asked Neville curiously.

"Books can bring things out and send things back but requirements are needed but a key allows for things to come and go as they please and guess who'd want that?" Constantine asked with a smirk.

"Someone who wants something back so desperately they'd go to any lengths to get them back." Said Neville grimly.

"What they'd use the Key to break into hell?" Asked Jo getting a laugh from the Smoking Priest.

"No. Getting into hell is easy but getting out is harder. The key helps do that. That is why we need to move the key fragment. Fourteen fragments are books and three are for the key." Explained Harry grimly.

That's when everything went down hill for the trio.

(With Brothers Winchester)

Sam and Dean forced the door open the door only to hear Evan, the man they were chasing barricade himself inside another "I'm not ready Demons!" Shouted Evan through the barricaded door in his study.

"We are not Demons. We are people who can help though." Called Sam as they heard the distinct growling of large invisibles dogs, Hellhounds. Hellhounds were the pets of the Crossroad Demons, or just demons in general.

"I'm not ready to die...If you can help get rid of those damn things." Whimpered Evan.

"Why'd you make the deal? What'd ya do it? What so important for you to through your soul away?" Roared Dean as Sam discharged his salt gun, getting a whimper and snarl from the Hound.

"My wife! My wife and daughter. Daughter was getting married and my wife has cancer. My daughter had a child on the way. My wife will be dead before the wedding the birth of our Grandchild. I begged the Demon to save her...That were ten year ago. Then the cancer came back, I was a minor con in my youth double crossed a demon for an extra year. It worked for a while." Cried Evan.

Dean pulled out the Goofer dust "Goofer dust. Does to Hellhounds, like Salt to Demons. I'll deal with the Crossroads." Dean had a sinking feeling that when their father died the man had made a deal bargaining instead of fighting and the only way to tell was to get answers.

Sam began Dusting the room as Dead summoned up the Crossroads Demon which turned out to be an attractive woman. "I can't terminate a binding contract...It's just not done. You have to understand being a Crossroad Demon is bit like a Salesman. You don't break deals."

Dean nodded "Then can we make a new deal?" He found himself thrown against a wooden structure.

"You STUPID MAN! A Devil's TRAP! You stupid, stupid... I should rip you limb from limb!" Snarled the Demon.

"Take your best shot." Pleaded Dean trying to sound defiant. The Demon snickered at him "No. I don't think so. I'm not going to put you out of your misery...You see our misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul. I mean, that's gotta hurt." As she spoke, She was pushing Dean further and further back towards the wooden railing as she continued "It's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, 'I can't do this anymore." You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him so much. And it's all your fault.'" Dean recoiled as she was right up in his face "And guess what? You blew it, You blew it Dean! I could have given you what you need."

Dean stared at her dumbly "What do I need?"

"Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. Seeya, Dean. I wish you a nice long life." Mocked the Demon, however Dean smirked.

"Look up." She did and her teeth extended in rage. Dean smirked and with that he began to chant "Regna terrae, cantate Deo,psallite Domino'  
qui fertis super caelum  
caeli ad Orientem  
Ecce dabit voci Suae  
vocem virtutis,  
tribuite virtutem Deo.  
Deus caeli, Deus terrae,  
humiliter majestati gloriae Tuae supplicamus  
ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate,  
laqueo, deceptione et nequitia,  
omnis fallaciae, libera nos, Domine.  
Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei-" As the chant was going on Sam was pulling Evan out the back of Study, down the back hallway as a hellhound tore after them.

Dean broke his liplock with the Demon she had broken and pleaded for her existance and Dean ever the charmer agreed. The curse was lifted and the Hellhound and Demon were sent back to hell. Dean met up with Sam and they headed back towards the Roadhouse, he didn't listen to Sam's questions but managed to answer them adequately until the last one "You never considered actually making a deal, right?"

Dean didn't respond except for blasting the stereo loudly, as Sam looked out the side mirror, he flinched. He was going to have to save Dean some how.

**A/N**

**Demon Eye Colour Strongest to Weakest**

Lilith and Alistair- White Eyes  
Bodyguards/Knights of Hell- Blue (Darker the stronger)  
Azazeal- Yellow  
Crowley-Orangey/Red (King of Crossroads)  
Crossroads-Red to Orange (More orange the stronger. Not many because accidents are catching...Especially with Crowley)  
Rank and File- Black


	13. Chapter 13

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

Cyber cookies if you recognise Harry's distant cockney ancestor.

**XII**

Harry was pacing in the basement. The past four months had caused him and Joanne to lose so much sleep due to his unpleasent visions and him twitching, tossing and turning as the winged outlines on his back rapidly began to fill with feathers, Jo had told him to either move back into his room or the basement.

Ever since they had buried the Key of Solomon Shard, Harry had been plagued by visions. He had seen the release of the Croatoan on a small Oregon Town, since Harry had moved into the Roadhouse and his reputation had spread he was unofficial Hunter Commander, relaying information across the Hunter Network through a series of false aliases, burner phones, anonymous emails. Unfortunately for him, Hunters were too few and cases were too many. The ratio was per state possibly as many as four Hunters to about fifty cases. Hunters could get a lot but they couldn't get all of them.

Plus not all Hunters trusted him, so some contacted Bobby and Impala Brothers. Between the three of them they managed to make something of a safety net. However, in some cases when the net failed new Hunters had been found. Inevitably these new Hunters were discovered, trained and then dispatched.

Sam and Dean had been given a string of cases that predictably gone belly up. Why had they gone belly up? The answers were either some unseen guiding force or because they were Sam and Dean. The cases they had been involved a Hoodoo Witch Doctor in a little girls body, Sam losing his memory and a result being targeted by a sociopathic vampire specialist.

Another that made Harry chuckle was an altercation with a Shapeshifter and a Bank. Harry had damn near wet himself when he had heard that the Winchesters were accused of being a bank robbbers. The moment they got back Harry had given them a simple Werewolf job. Unknown to the Brothers and something Harry would prefer to be kept secret, Sam had been possessed by a demon forcing Harry totrack them down, exercise the demon and rewrite Sam's memories through the use of compulsion charms and potions. He made it look like to Dean that Sam had gone off on a bender after a job that involved helping a ghost move on.

Meanwhile Neville had called Harry and Jo in on a major case of University Deaths. Which is where we find ourselves on the Doomsday clock. "Hey, Neville. Long time no see last time I saw you was just after an incident about a man and his dog being swapped around." Neville snorted "Yeah, you still look like shit. The wing thing still ongoing?"

"Yup. Sleeping in basement these days...Still love him. Anyways you sounded severely pissed off on the phone."

Neville nodded "Small things at first like missing phone, wallet and that but recently getting worse...Just before you arrived, a Professor took a four storey nose dive and before that a kid self-mutilated himself to death or it was other way around."

Harry and Jo groaned "Where are the Winchesters?" Asked Jo.

"Last I checked they were in Folsom Prison."

Neville snorted at that "Remind me to play that song for them later...Anyways Harry, Jo any suggestions on what we're up against?"

"Why do you say Harry first?" Asked Jo eyebrows Rising.

"Because he's generally upto his neck in supernatural shit and tends to know what we are up against."

"Would have said a Poltergeist but you mentioned those little jokes, sometimes I hate this job. I think we've got Tricky Trickster Trouble. Super Sneaky with nigh on invulnerability to typical Hunter tricks and traps and more or less immortal. Tend to be demideities with unnaturally good abilities of warping reality. That's the downside, the upside is they're hyperactive and have a sweet tooth addiction and the only way to kill them is to stab them in the heart ..."

Jo giggled "That's simple."

"...With a steak coated in the blood of a victim." Jo's face fell.

"Do we have any examples?"

"Loki, Anansi...Only ones of the top of my head. They, rather Loki particularly tends to focus on the high and the mighty..." Harry shrugged "...Rare as fuck, twice as deadly and triple the pain to deal with. I have noticed that belief in them makes them much more powerful. The Twins, Neville could quite possibly become a pair."

Neville gulped "They're going to be nightmare if they do."

"They'll leave us alone. They like us." Harry said with a dry grin. "Let's get set up. We have a Trickster to Trap."

"Not kill?"

"Trickster's don't isolate themselves to a particular area like just a university. This thing I'm guessing is more than a trickster but I don't know what. So pray it is just an obscenely powerful trickster."

Just out of sight Loki, stared. Hunters. Things were going to get difficult. The other male and girl left to find the motel but it was black haired and thin young man who put Loki on edge. Harry looked over his shoulders "Open thine eyes, pierce the veil. Cast thou all seeing eyes and see what shalt not be seen by mortals." He murmured and his eyes turned dark blue and Harry smirked.

Loki gulped when the man vanished from his sight. Suddenly Loki was held against the wall of the building "I have an angel blade near your gut. I suggest you and I find a quiet place so we can have a chat...brother." The last word was considerably stressed getting a gulp from the Trickster.

Loki nodded and with a flick of his hand under Harry's supervision they melted away and reappeared in something akin to as Dean would say 'A rich asshole with more money than sense' apartment. Harry placed himself in one of the comfy armchairs and grabbed one of the Cookie's and Cream chocolate bars and looked at Loki "Which one are you?"

Loki's pale skin faded away to reveal a well defined figure with six golden wings on his back "Gabriel...You can call me Gabriel."

Harry nodded and concentrated, to Gabriel his eyes widened as six wings appeared out of the Hunters back, only two of them blazing gold with the other four being obsidian black. He began to shiver with cold sweat "You're him! The Archangel Born of mMan and raised upon Death's Wings!"

Harry stared "Apparently...You forgot the word reluctantly. I didn't ask for this. All I wanted was to have a standard girlfriend. Well got a girlfriend but well hunting supernatural bad shit...What is going on with me? Can you help?"

Gabriel grinned "Harry Potter, Son of James and Lily. It was written that you would be elevated to the rank of Archangel. It's always been your destiny yes I know it's cliche but besides the guy writing this is a monumental dick from time to time. All angels and archangels possess Omnipotence and Omniscience to a degree. Some more than others, we gain other things as we get older and some of them are literally comic book powers. Anyway you're a Fledgling, basically Angel Essence in a Human form or Baby Angel, you need a big push to become an Archangel. Anyways I believe you want to know why I'm here well spoilers. Can't tell you but tell you what you convince your big mate and lovely girlfriend to leave me alone and I'll help you out."

Harry grinned "I can't get us to leave Gabriel...However, I am not unopposed to faking death." Gabriel's eyes glistened "You are possibly my favourite fledgling...go on."

"Give me a soda can of yours and imbue it with your powers so it looks like a steak to everyone but me. Same with ketchup. We meet you, you leave clues, we fight. We kill you but in reality it is a clone."

Gabriel nodded "Not quite following with soda can and stake thing."

Harry groaned "We need a device or signal to signal to each other what is about to happen. We believe you to be a trickster. Now I'm not up to killing an Angel. Now the can needs an illusion around it so everyone bar me looks like I have a stake to kill you. When we meet you can see the soda can. So when I'm stabbing you I'm really throwing a can of soda at you covered in ketchup which is meant to look like blood."

Gabriel cackled and hugged the hunter "You're a devious son of a bitch."

Harry shrugged "As long as no-one finds out. Anyway, if you want some fun a Black Impala, two brothers, surname Winchester. Always good for a laugh either with or at take your pick. Now I have a backstory to make, stake and blood to get, beer, pizza and other things."

With that Harry, vanished. His body spiralling clockwise into his eye socket (Type Kamui into Youtube and you'll understand).

Jo let Harry in as he was carrying six pizza's and three, bags of beer "Any luck?"

"Loki... Loki, Loki...Got a stake of Yew and three flasks of blood to deal with him. Now all we need to do is track the bitch down."


	14. Chapter 14

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

Cyber cookies if you recognise Harry's distant cockney ancestor.

**IVX**

They "dealt" with Loki easily. Meanwhile Gabriel and Harry had a small giggle at everyones expense and Gabriel gave Harry his word that he would help them should they need it but Harry reminded him who he was trying to save the world with "Oh boy...I think I'll be seeing you little brother a bit too soon."

Jo and Neville cornered Harry the moment he left the 'Corpse' of the Trickster "What are you hiding from us?" Neville rumbled as Jo cocked her shotgun "You looked on edge well more on edge than usual."

"The trickster. I didn't kill him not because he's a trickster its because he isn't a trickster but something else posing as a trickster because the original trickster got himself killed off posing as a Shapeshifter which got whacked by a Black Impala...literally." Neville snorted but jabbed Harry "Who or what is he?"

"Someone in witness protection because he doesn't want the impending clusterfuck to happen but he has less sway over the sheep." Harry said trying not to give the game away. "Harry tell us what he is so we can deal with him or your on the sofa."

"Gabriel." Harry said "Gabriel? Who is Gabriel?" Asked Neville, he hadn't read the New Testament as he was slowly making his way through the old one. Jo's eyes widened "The Messenger! Gabriel the Messenger! Herald of the Apocalypse!" Then Gabriel decided to make his appearance.

"Whats up chuckleheads? Harry I thought you could keep a secret." Pouted Gabriel popping a sucker into his mouth. Harry grinned slightly "Sorry Gab...Just Jo has a shotgun aimed at me and I'd rather not risk her shooting me. I kinda want kids before I ascend."

Gabriel nodded "Some that aren't Nephilim. I get ya. Still did you have to sell me out though?" Neville snorted "We're not the Winchester's who shoot from the hip at all things supernatural..." Harry snickered "Says the one who put two flare rounds into a New Jersey Devil which happened to be some poor bastards animagus form."

Neville punched Harry in the shoulder "Laugh it up Potter. Wasn't it you who accidently fireballed a Rugaru's house and ran back inside for the mother as the father screamed as you roasted him alive."

"He was a serial killer cannibal on par with Hannibal Lecter and knew enough about glamours to hide himself from people." Harry replied getting pained snort from Jo and Gabriel he was choking on his sucker. Gabriel suddenly yelped as Neville crunched his ribs forcing the sucker up.

"You...are...strong for a wizarding human. Anyways yes I'm the Messenger. I'd appreciate it if we kept this on the down low. Besides I'm hearing something about a Samsquatch dissapearing and a Dean heading to the 'Brain Box'." Harry and Neville turned green Harry chucked Jo his keys "You're driving. Nev and I we're distraction its pedal to the metal we need to get back before Dean and make it look like we know something."

Jo nodded and the trio piled into the car and they began to drive. Harry and Neville fell into a trance as they silenced the car and concealed it. For extra measure they replaced it with a skeleton riding a motorbike which happened to be on fire.

They made it back to find Dean inside the bar clutching a beer like his life depended on it. Considering who his family were yeah he was going to need that beer and many more "Where were you guys?"

"Trickster issues...What's up?" Harry responded pulling out some beers.

"Sam's gone...Like literally we went to bed and the next he was gone." Dean stated, Harry nodded "Okay this could mean any number of things. You've caught us off guard so we don't have a clue on the enemy and the next move. All I know is Bobby's shifting all his stuff into a virtual fortress in preparation for Armageddon."

"You can't be too prepared. Besides I can comfortably take everybody here." Said Bobby as he entered the room.

Dean nodded "Okay we need to know where you were and the events leading up to this particular moment in time." Dean nodded as he began explaining everything, Jo was looking over an atlas with Teddy when he pointed to Wyoming. "Harry...Pointed this out while back."

Harry nodded "Okay, Teddy is this important?" He asked as he pulled open a map of Wyoming and placed the map in front of his godson "Harry weird crap is happening. You, Jo and Neville TOOK OFF! You look like something's after you." Teddy said. The five year old had a point "I know I'm five but I've got you for a Godfather weird is our normal. This is important."

"These are...special churches." Teddy said pointing at five points which Jo highlighted at Teddy's insistence. "Harvestime, Episcopal Diocese, Centennial Valley, Cornerstone Community and Family Life...All 1790's-1800 churches built by one Sam Colt, the same Colt who founded the company and created the anything killing colt." Explained Bobby.

Harry winced as he felt a few more feathers grow "Anything else kid?" Teddy pointed at the key symbol of train lines linking the five churches. Jo peered over the pen lines Harry was filling in and gasped "Fuck me. Mom, Bobby, Dean, Harry you've gotta look at this." Everyone crowded around the map "A Devil's Trap...Fuck. It's surrounding an old Cowboy Graveyard."

"Meaning?" Asked Dean slowly he got the idea of the devil's trap but not the graveyard."

"Demon's Gate. Demon's occasionally escape, some are summoned but a gate will mean they have free come and go access to the buffet au human. Anyway The Colt was also a key why he created it to be a key I have no idea." Harry said.

Dean nodded "Too bad we don't have enough demonic killing kit aside from customed shotgun rounds, hand gun bullets and a demonic killing knife." He stated getting a smirk from Harry who waved his hand and a gym bag appeared in his hand and he opened it.

Everyone's eyes widened as Kopesh swords and various other demon killing weaponry descended upon the table "It's amazing at what you can find in the Black Market if you know where to look preferably in the Middle East."

Dean nodded "Now what are we going to do?"

"You're going to Cold Oak. How do I know? It's been known for demonic fighting tournaments before that was a creepy book. Bobby, Ellen the pair of you and Ash pack only what you need and Ash take your hard drives and meet us at the Graveyard. Neville grab your gear and help me with mine." Harry ordered when he saw them.

Several Hunters were rushing towards the bar. Nothing seemed unusual but the moment they entered the bar they stopped. Neville smirked and hit something on the side of the arcade machine revealing a rune which glowed and several dozen concealed devil's traps erupted into exsistence "Game over demons." With that Neville began to chant the exorcism however one of the demons smirked and began to glow.

"Get DOWN!" Harry shouted as he flung himself between the explosion and his friends. He was enveloped in a silver glow and the two glowing people one silver and one red vanished entirely. Dean, Jo, Teddy, Bobby, Ash, Ellen and three other Hunters including Rufus found themselves outside the Roadhouse as it seemingly disentegrated at a molecular level and as if it had been hit by cowboy demonlistionist team.

Ellen and Jo stared in horror as their home and livelihood vanished from in front of them. Teddy gulped as he thought he was going to truly be an orphan as Neville was no longer with them. The group were startled by a crash and a series of snapping sounds as Neville materialised in front of them. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I apparated out the moment I realised I couldn't stabilise those to. I will be having...Holy shit!"

Kneeling in the middle of the smouldering ruins of the Roadhouse, kneeling in the middle with his left knee on the floor with his right hand on the floor, back arched and to Jo's eyes two pairs of resplendent silver wings outstretched and in a ruined shirt was Harry. Harry stood up and floated over to Jo, instead of his eyes being emerald green they were now an electric blue "Joanne Harvelle, I understand you were in love with my vessel's mortal spirit and form of Hadrian James Potter. You must now understand that I am now Hermanniel the Archangel Warrior of God."

Hermanniel twitched and an eye turned green "Hermanniel thankyou for makinh yourself known. I'm not ready yet. Surely we can come to an arrangement." Jo watched curiously as Harry's eyes flickered between green and blue before turning green again as the wings shedded and folded into his spine evidently bulkinh it out.

"Now then a Cowboy Graveyard?"

(Iron Railroad)

Jake Talley crossed the iron railroads. He was the champion and the commander of Hells Armies. In his possession was the Colt of Samuel Colt, the Demon Killing Weapon and Key to the Gate. As he crossed the railroads he realised that they were rusted and he could have ripped up the lines with his strength but had to fulfill his final orders.

Talley opened the gate and began his search as a convoy of cars pulled up.

(Sorry this took so fucking long. Started a job and incredibly long hours)


	15. Chapter 15

Lock, Stock and a Trunk of Grace

Darksider82

HP/Supernatural x-over

Harry/Jo Harvelle

I own nothing save this plot

Cyber cookies if you recognise Harry's distant cockney ancestor.

**XV**

Harry's eyes widened as the portal opened the sky went black from the demons escaping. "Less looking more shooting." Dean commented and they began opening up on the mass of demons. The demons shrieked in pain as they were sent back to hell but as it was an open doorway it was only a sure fire way to spend all of their ammunition.

Then Harry and Hermmaniel felt it, the power of unmatched evil. Followed by the sound of aged iron being ripped from the ground. Everyone dropped to the floor as bullets flew towards them.

Talley had pulled out a handgun and began firing at them. He moved behind a gravestone as Dean and Sam opened fire. The tombstone Talley was behind suddenly became a lot shorter as Bobby opened up with a shotgun charmed with extra high explosive blessed slugs blew the top half of the tobstone off. Harry fired off three rounds which whilst went wild caused Talley to drop his handgun.

The moment Talley had dropped his gun, Sam and Dean were already moving. They cleared a few tombstones and Sam extended with his powers which were boosted slightly by the demons and the presence of one of the hundred. Sam flung his hand away from him and as if caught by an invisible racket was thrown metres back. Harry rushed forwards being covered from spell fire and shotgun blasts as he heaved on the door to hell. He was joined by Ellen and the pair strained and groaned with Harry subconsiously tapping into his grace and giving Ellen, Jo and Bobby a silver glow. The three wouldn't know about it until much later or ever Harry hoped.

Harry's Archangel Form had told him that he had more or less guaranteed them a place in his garrison provided they didn't turn against him. Neville felt something stir within him but shrugged it off. He'd think about it later. The black swirling tempest of demons thundered around the innermost section of the pentagram and suddenly dispersed.

It was apparent that Talley had pulled the iron up but not broken it. Azazeal had summoned his energy and grabbed the iron, he winced but it did not show. His hands began to smoke but he would not be deterred and with a mighty yell he broke two sections of iron and with that the two hundred year old Wisconsin Devil Gate was reconnected with the world and the swarm of demons rushed out like water down the drain. Azazeal smirked "Not what I was expecting Sam, you being dead and all..." There was a deafening boom and Azazeal exploded Sam and Dean stared and behind them with the Colt was John Winchester.

"Boys, I'll make this quick. I'm proud of both of you. Sam, I'm sorry...for...Everything." John dissolved into fragments of light and the Graveyard became deserted once again and the Hunters gathered around. Dean grabbed the colt and aimed it at Harry "Spill everything now. Sam and I have had enough running around completing cases you've created. Some of which were created a bit too well and beyond the normal amount of infomation gathered by Hunters. Who are you?"

Harry snorted "All answers will be given in due to time. All in due time. Currently we have no base of operations and thus no way to alert the Hunter Network on the current fuck up caused inadvertantly by you and Sam. Congratulations you have sparked the fuse leading to the End of Days."

Dean and Sam both stared at him "End of Days? Harry, you need to come clean."

Harry nodded "I will once I set up our base camp."

Sam nodded as did Dean. Everyone headed back to the cars and they headed towards a temporary hideout or Bobby's stronghold by another name.

The drive was in uncomfortable silence, Harry was in the backseat with Teddy with Jo and Neville in the front with the thickset boy driving. "Neville is Harry okay? I mean I've not seen him this rattled then gone completely and utterly calm before."

Neville chuckled "I have no idea. I've known him since I was eleven and even then he was good at concealing his emotions. I've seen rattled before when Tom Riddle attacked and when I was sent to retrieve him. The second time was more rattled at being found. I've not seen him scared AND rattled since we found the stuff of Alexander, best thing tell him loudly if he gets to erratic and other things."

The drive finished with Harry jolted awake and carried Teddy inside with his and Jo's stuff. Bobby had already managed to house Ellen and the Winchesters "You three are going to have to bunk together somewhere." Harry nodded and they found the spare room. Harry expanded the bed with a flick of his finger and changed to his boxers and changed his Godson into his pajama's and the three of them curled up on the bed.

Neville had landed on the sofa downstairs and was the one to raise the wards that Bobby had constructed. But unknown to them a faint blue aura had popped up the moment Harry had fallen asleep and if one looked closely a tiny bit of red had also appeared.

For now the demon outbreak could wait. Tomorrow would bring a slew of new challenges.


	16. Hiatus

Hiatus of a possible permanent basis.

I'm sorry to type this but due to many other obligations and possible permanent writers block this story has been put on hold. Feel free to take it and re-work it.


End file.
